Riverdale: A Different Kind of Tale
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: "Who gives a shit about a fucking Serpent reject?" "I'm not an outsider." She said. But something was odd about her tattoo, it was old. Three generations old, with a circle of scars around it as if it had been stitched on long ago." "She had an attitude and Amanda liked it" 3 authors and OC female characters You can skip the first 2 chapters if you want to.
1. Amanda

Who gives a shit about a fucking Serpent reject? No one, that's who. Well not really a Serpent _reject_ per say, but when you're father goes against the family legacy it's pretty much the same thing. The Ghoulies didn't bother harassing you and the Serpents didn't want anything to do with you. Guess it had some up sides but in the Southside a little protection could do wonders.

Steve. He was meant to be the sweet daughter who did everything for the family, did her part as a Serpent and made the family proud, but when he came out missing the crucial part of being the perfect daughter the family stopped caring. It's hard to be the perfect daughter when your the second born son.

What happens when you're the daughter of someone who abandoned the Serpents, abandoned family? You are just some random kid no ones knows what to do with. If you aren't good in a gang fight in the middle of the cafeteria what good are you? None. At least that's what all the Ghoulies and Serpents believed. Most people just didn't care who she was or what she could do.

Amanda spent most of her time in her dinghy trailer with her dad or out breaking into houses and pickpocketing unsuspecting 'victims'. She had her most fun in someone else's house (or trailer) just looking at all the stuff she knew she'd never have. The northside houses were always the best. Those rich bitches always had expensive crap they didn't need but liked nonetheless.

She never really had friends growing up so she made the people in the houses into her friend while looking through their stuff. She'd see the children in the pictures and imagine how they talked and acted, playing scenarios in her head of all the fun rich people things she would do with them. Eventually she would get bored, nick something off the fireplace or kitchen counter and make her way out, back into the darkness.

She was out on one of her 'runs' one night, after a nasty fight with her dad, over who knows what at this point, when she saw her. A girl not any older than herself, eleven at the youngest, walking by the house she was just getting out of. She didn't find anything she cared about enough to steal in the house so she grabbed an apple from the takey fruit bowl on the counter and took off. Amanda flipped the apple around in her hand as she approached the girl. She seemed nice enough, definitely Northside though. She didn't have that perminate aura of anger and budding alcoholism like most Southsiders had.

"Hey what are you doing out so late on the streets?" Amanda fell in line next to her under the yellow glow of the street lights.

"I could ask you the same thing." She had an attitude and Amanda liked it. Amanda continued to walk with her keeping up the conversation. She gave her apple away to the girl who seemed like she needed it way more.

Eventually she found out her name was Kacey and that she was as a matter of fact Northside. She soon became Amanda's first real friend, her best friend. After a year or two, every weekend she would come over and spend two days living in the trailer with her. It was like having a sister or a cousin you missed when they were gone, especially if they were gone for years.

Her trailer was not anything special. Two bedrooms a bathroom a kitchen and what could be considered a living room if you really wanted to call it that. It was just a small area at the end of the trailer that fit two chairs and a small T.V. Kacey would always sleep in Amanda's bed with her on the nights she was there. Luckily Amanda's dad had gotten a good deal on a full size bed so they both could fit properly.

The trailer was dark most days, not much sun making its way through the windows. Everything had a dingy quality to it no matter how often it was cleaned. The bathroom was the only room in the whole house with good lighting and a pristine appearance. Steve could only afford enough daylight bulbs for one room.

"They were the best for getting bright natural light." He would say. "They're white light not that yellow tinted color that makes everything seem dim and dirty. Not to mention they make the electric bill cheaper." Amanda didn't mind because it made it easier to feel clean and see herself. Even though no one really cared about looking at her in school she still tried to look decent, if only for herself. Plus money was scarce any small savings went a long way.

Amanda had been in a few other trailers before and they went in any better shape than hers. It made her feel better to know she wasn't the worst off. The others were in just as much of a money bind as her.

She had just gotten back from sneaking into someone's trailer trying to reassure herself that she was fine when her dad had come home. The aura of the whole situation was off. Her dad seemed tense or worried and she didn't know why.

"Everything okay, dad?" She asked him gently.

"Yeah there is just something I have to talk to you about." Amanda nodded an okay. "Ellie is back and moving in with us." All Amanda could do was smile. She hadn't seen her cousin in so long and missed her something fierce.

They used to be inseparable as kids. Did everything together, acted like sisters but the drama with the serpents and their parents got to much and they drifted, at some point she moved away not to be heard from in about ten years. Amanda hugged her father muttering thank yours at him.

"No problem, Punk…" He answered.


	2. Kacey

*Knock**Knock* That was the sound that woke me up that brisk Friday morning. One of the orphanage owners was here to see me. So I got up changed my outfit to something a little nicer, but I didn't have much so that consisted of a plain black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. I walked down the stairs to see standing there, with an empty duffle bag around her arm. I knew what today was, it was gonna be my last day in this orphanage. I've always been every adoptee's last choice, they didn't want me. So today was suppose to be moving day to the older facility all the way in Greendale for kids my age. I didn't want to move out of Riverdale, it's my home even if no one in it wanted me. So I had to think quick and I made my escape plan.  
"Here is your bag Kacey if you need more I have more in the car, we leave in 10 minutes" she said to me. I wanted to laugh at her statement, I had nothing so why would I need more than one bag, but I put on a fake smile and politely took the bag from her and went back to my room. I had about 7 shirts and 7 pairs of pants. They weren't anything cute just warm comfy clothes. I grabbed my notebooks and pens for writing bc that's all I do in my free time. I also had a picture of me as a baby my first day at the orphanage and I'll always keep it because it's the only picture of me I have from the past. The picture also included my parents but the orphanage caretakers scratched out there faces. But I guess I can't be mad since they never wanted me anyways so why care who they are. I pushed that thought out of head and I packed up my small pillow and blanket, and slipped on my only pair of shoes that were thankfully black and headed downstairs. I hugged all my caretakers that knew me, especially my favorite she was crying before I even got to her, she had been here since I was a baby and is the one who taught me everything I know, she basically was the mother figure I never had. Her tears made me tear up a bit but I smiled as. "I'm gonna miss you so much" she said while sniffling back her stuffed up nose. "Thank you so much, for everything" I said with my face smushed into her shoulder. We pulled apart and she smiled at me. I wiped my tears and said my final words to her, "Take care of Jake and Eddie for me, who knows what trouble they'll get into without me". She laughed and nodded. I turned back around to and she opened the door, I took a deep breath and took one step out the door before I heard yelling and feet stomping down the stairs. I turn around and of course it's little Jake and Eddie. They ran over to me and hugged me, they were like 12 and 10 so they weren't much shorter than me. "Guys I gotta go now, I'm gonna miss you but I promise I'll try to visit" I said trying not to cry. "Okay we will miss ya sis" Eddie said and left we wasn't good at saying goodbye. But I smiled to myself that's the nickname the boys gave me because I acted like there older sister. "Take care of yourself sis" Jake said and smiled trying not to cry because he's a boy, I laughed "I will". I could tell was frustrated with how long this was taking but she just stayed silent, so I waved to everyone one last time and turned and walked out the door. Her car wasn't anything special as we approached it, it was small and perfect for my escape. The so far 5 minute car ride was smooth and silent. I peered out the front window and saw a stop sign approaching, This was it! My chance! I held on tight to my duffle bag, and as soon as the car came to a stop, I opened the door and bolted into the woods. I heard screaming for me but I was never going back. Everyday came the new challenge of where I was gonna sleep. On the weekends I slept at my only friend in Riverdale House her name is Amanda. She's a southsider and fits the part, she has the black hair and black clothes just like everyone else on the Southside. And the answer to your question is No, she is not a Southside Serpent, her father wasn't one and neither is she. Then to answer your other question, I met Amanda on the nights I would sneak out of the orphanage and walk around town to get to know it since the orphanage never took us out. She was in a fight with her dad and she was walking around too, I stopped her and asked for directions to any cool places in town and we walked and talked all night about The Twilight Drive in, Pop's Choc-o-lit shop, and The Quarry. We became very close and this became and almost every night thing. was the only one who ever caught me sneaking out but she understood why and allowed me, it was one of our many secrets. But on the weekdays I would find an abandoned shelter and spend the night there. But I finally got caught by the one and only Sheriff Keller.

"Miss can you please tell me what you are doing here" he said flashing his flashlight at me. I winced at the light, and nervously said "well I don't have anywhere else to go". He started at me not believing me, "Where's your family?". I laughed, which made his face more stern, "I don't have a family, I'm an orphan". His face softened up, "How old are you? Shouldn't you be at an orphanage then?". "I'm 14, and yeah but they were gonna take me out of Riverdale and I don't wanna leave the only place I've known as home, so I had to runaway". He looked stuck, like his thoughts were fighting in his head. "Okay, what's your name?", "Kacey" I replied. He smiled and said "Come with me", I didn't want to get arrested so I followed him, if he took me back to the orphanage I would just runaway again. But he didn't he took me to a house, a nice one, I quickly found out it was his home and he used keys to unlock the door. When we got inside I heard a female voice come from another room, he gestured for me to follow him. We walked into the Kitchen and the female looked at me very confused and then to her husband. "Hunny, this is Kacey, she's an orphan I found sleeping in an abandoned Shelter, and I couldn't just leave her out in the cold, alone." He looked at his wife as if he was looking for her approval. She nodded and looked back to me, "Hi Kacey my name is Claire, are you hungry?". Yes of course I was I haven't ate since Sunday Night, it was Tuesday, but I felt bad for asking for food so I just shrugged. I think she got the hint, "Do you like Spaghetti hunny?", I nodded and she made me a plate and brought it and me to the dining room table. She walked out of the dining room to the kitchen and whispered with Sheriff Keller. I quickly ate the entire plate, oh my god it was so delicious. She came back in and was surprised to see my plate empty, "Do you want seconds?", I slightly nodded and she brought me another plate. Why were they being so nice to me? They don't even know me? After I ate she brought me upstairs to the bathroom, "Here's a towel and some spare clothes help yourself to a shower hunny" she smiled and closed the door. I wasn't gonna object I hated being dirty. I took a quick shower not wasting their water and put on the spare clothes. I quietly opened the door but Claire must have heard the shower turn off. "Alright now it's off to bed, you can have the guest room, and I'll see you in the morning you can meet my son Kevin when you wake up" she said still smiling. I smiled back, "Thank you , I really appreciate it" and I walked into the room. The room was simple, but I wasn't expecting anything spectacular anyways. I didn't waste any time and went to bed immediately because I felt no danger like I did in the woods.

Waking up that morning to the smell of bacon, something I haven't had in years, was a blessing. I sat up and saw a new pile of clothes at the end of my bed. I quickly changed into them and slowly made my way downstairs. At the dining table sat and a boy. "Good morning Kacey! Come sit!" She gestured me over, I sat down away from them both. "Kacey this is Kevin and Kevin this is Kacey" she introduced us, "Nice to meet you Kacey!" He said with a big smile on his face. He was dorky but really nice, "Nice to meet you too Kevin". After Breakfast Kevin and I hung out all day, he was a really nice and funny, it was nice to hang out with someone my age. He asked about my childhood and I told him I felt like I could trust him, I asked him the same questions and his childhood was all that I dreamed of. It was around 6pm when Sheriff Keller or Tom, came home. We all ate dinner together, as if I was apart of the family or something. After dinner Tom asked me to come to his office with him, so I did. We both sat down on opposite sides of the desk. "Kacey today I talked to the Riverdale Orphanage…" is instantly cut him off, "Please don't take me back there! I can find someplace to live, I don't want to leave Riverdale!". He laughed as I stammered out that sentence. I stared at him confused, Why was he laughing? " No Kacey, I'm not taking you back, I don't usually do this but I was wondering if you wanted to stay with us while we find you a home in Riverdale?". I froze. What?! He was going to let me stay here, I must be dreaming. I must've been silent for too long because he was waving a hand in my face. "Oh I'm sorry, uh, Yes I would love that, Thank you so much!" I said with the biggest smile on my face, and he smiled back. After that the Keller's and I all watched a movie together, I fell asleep during the movie and on the couch, but I could get used to this, even if it's not forever it's temporary family.

It had been two months since I moved in with the Keller's. They have become my family, and being a child in a "normal" family meant going to school, and that's what they were gonna make me do, tomorrow. Kevin and I have became inseparable over summer except when he would go to his friends house Betty Cooper. I never went with him because I didn't want to be an intrusion on his life, so when he would leave so would I to go see Amanda! I probably saw her once a week and it was great because she has been my only friend, well till I met Kevin! Tonight was the last night of summer tomorrow was gonna be my first day of school ever, I was so nervous and excited at the same time. I had read books all summer long that would prepare me for what I was gonna learn in school. I was homeschooled but they stopped at like 8th grade because then you were suppose to go to the bigger orphanage in Greendale, that was much stricter and taught high school education. But you know what happened there. So on our last night Kevin was leaving to go meet up with Betty, I never thought I would say this but "Kev, could I come with you?". He turned to me and the biggest smile popped on his face, "oh my god yes! I would love for you and Betty to meet!". I smiled back and slipped into my shoes. The Coopers house was like a 5-10 minute from The Kellers house, when we got there Kev knocked on the and a woman answered, "Hi Kevin Betty and Archie are upstairs! Oh and Hi! Whose this Kevin?" She smiled looking at me. " this is Kacey she's the friend that lives with me remember, I brought her to meet Betty!" I held out my hand and said "Hello ! It's so nice to meet you". "It's lovely to meet you too Kacey, come right in!". She moved out of the doorway and Kev lead me up the stairs to what I'm assuming is Betty's room. *Knock**Knock* "Come in!" A girl yelled from the other side. Kev opened the door and inside was a blonde girl with a ponytail and bright colored clothes sitting at a vanity, and a red headed boy in sweats was laying on the bed tossing a ball up and down in the air. "Hey guys! I want you to meet my friend that has been staying with me, Betty and Archie this is Kacey!". They smiled and waved and I did the same back. We all sat in Betty's room just talking about how excited everyone was for Freshman year. Archie was gonna tryout for the football and Betty just wanted to focus on her studies. Kev wanted a boyfriend, of course, out of everything. I laughed at his comment. They all looked at me all I wanted was to blend in not be seen and get my school work done, so I wasn't gonna lie and told them that. I prepared for the awkward silence but it never came because Archie bursted out, "Too late you aren't gonna blend in with all of us". I looked up at and smiled at him. Not gonna lie Archie was cute, he had the boy next store persona and he was just really hot. After we ate dinner It was late so Kev and I headed home.

The next morning came too fast, it was the first day of school. First impressions matter so I put on a really nice outfit that the Keller's had bought me. I wanted to look nice for my first day of school, ever. It was a pretty black & gray striped dress paired with some black thigh high socks, black boots and a flannel. I grabbed my white book bag and went downstairs to meet Kev. drove us both to the front door of Riverdale High. I was amazed at the amount of kids walking into the doors. How was I gonna do this, I was having a mini panic attack, but Kevin opened my door and held out his hand. It'll be okay Kacey let's go! I took his hand and we walked into school. Kev immediately brought me to the principal Weatherbee's office. I had a brief introduction meeting with him, before the secretary came in and gave me a large packet. It had my locker assignment, my schedule and many other school things. Kev and Betty ended up showing me around to all my classes which I had a lot with them and Archie. Now I'm not gonna bore you with details about every class but let's just say I became instantly intrigued. The only awkward part of it was when each teacher did roll call I didn't have a last name so when teachers made comments about it it made me nervous. However. It was finally time for Lunch I searched around in the indoor cafeteria and found nobody. So I began to walk to the outside cafeteria when a tall man stopped me he wasn't very attractive but he had the attitude like he knew he was. "Hey sweetheart, haven't seen you around before what's your name?" He said with a smooth voice. "Uh...my names Kacey" this guy kinda creeped me out but I just stood there not knowing what to do. "My names Chuck beautiful, why don't you give me your number and I'll take you out for some fun?" Was he really asking me out? I stood there silent not knowing how to say no nicely, but my savior came. Archie. "Leave her alone Chuck she doesn't want you" Archie grabbed my hand and led me outside to a table with Betty and Kev. "Thank you so much Archie, I froze" I said disappointed in myself. "It's fine Kacey, Chucks always been a player, and I didn't want him messing with you too" he said with a soft cute smile. I blushed. We let go of each other's hands and sat down with them. We all just talked and and had fun. I could get used to this. When Kevin and I got home dinner was already being made, which was unusual. We both walked into the kitchen to see working hard away at like 6 different sides for dinner. " do you need any help?" I asked and she looked up at Kev and I and started crying. She ran over to us and hugged us both. "What's wrong mom?" Kev asked as she let go. "Oh nothing I just missed you both when you were at school" she wiped away her tears and went back to cooking. Kev and I knew this was a lie but we weren't gonna push it. Dinner time came around when got home. We all sat in our seats and dug in, everything was delicious, meals always were. But broke the silence. "Darling, I love the dinner, but what is all this for?" She looked up at him the same broken hearted look washed over her face. She grabbed his hand, "Okay everyone I have some news" We all looked at her attentively, "I got a phone call today, from the Army, they said they needed me back". The tears filled her eyes again, but seeing her cry made both Kev and I tear up too. "For how long mom?" Kevin said softly. "I don't know, they said for awhile, it is a long important mission they need me for". That next week became half leftovers and half full course meals again until that Sunday when she left. The airport had me and Kevin balling. But didn't cry in front of us, but we could hear him heavily workout at night to cover up him crying but Kevin and I both knew. I had became more or less the family chef, had taught me how to make many meals over the summer, so I was somewhat of an expert. But we all pushed through things were normal at the sheriff's office, but school for me got different. I had joined the cheerleading squad per the request of Cheryl Blossom, a red headed posh bitch. I put up with her because of one night we had a talk after I found her crying in the girls locker room. Her mother and Father had made her break up with this girl that Cheryl was madly in love with, she didn't tell anyone at school, and I promised her I would keep her secret. From then on Cheryl stopped hating on me but we weren't friends. I had a very persistent Chuck Clayton hit on me everyday, but I finally got a backbone to say no to him, especially because of the one and only Archie Andrews. Who is now my first ever boyfriend. It wasn't forced it just kind of happened, we talked everyday we were kind of inseparable. The cute part was when he came over for dinner and interviewed him as if he was my father. He knew who Archie Andrews was but still he wanted to take the Father role for me. The only problem was with Betty, Kevin couldn't keep a secret from me and told me that Betty has had the biggest crush on Archie forever. I felt a little bad but that's not my fault, I never knew, and she can't be mad at me for liking him too. But she was, and Archie was oblivious. The only thing that mattered to me was that I was happy for once I had great grades, friends, a boyfriend, a home, and a family. What more could I ask for, life was great.

Freshman Year had ended me with at a 95 GPA. Life was good. Me and Archie were great, going on 11 months now. The answer to your question is No, Archie and I had not had sex yet, I trusted him and he wanted to but I wasn't ready, so he waited for me. I couldn't believe I got so lucky with him. But then again I didn't get lucky. I had barely seen Archie at all this summer he had worked with his dad at the construction site, helping him do jobs. So it was the weekend before July 4th weekend, and I thought Archie would have off. So I called him early that morning but he didn't answer so I stopped by at his house Fred said he wasn't there. So I took Kevin's bike and rode around to bring Archie some breakfast from Pop's, I decided to check the construction site.


	3. Who let the dogs out?

**3 Authors and OC female characters :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jughead tears filled hotdog's satin fur, slicking it like grease.

"Jug, it's time to go." Betty placed a hand on her lovers shoulder.

"Not yet." Jughead snuffed.

Betty looked back at Toni, who was standing in the doorway, with pleading eyes.

"Jughead, she's right. It's time." Toni says, stepping forward.

"It's not right." Jughead spits. "If I hadn't left the door open-"

"It's not your fault." Betty assured him.

"Yes it is!" He snapped. "I left the door open, I let him wander into the road, and I let him die. It's my fault." He looks down at his four legged friend one last time, his hands lingering on his fur, before standing up.

But no one knew what this small loss meant for Riverdale. No one knew the storm that was about to arrive. No one, except Toni.

A week later, the serpents and ghoulies were at it again, staring each other down and talking about some conflict or another. That's when she arrived. She strutted through the crowd of serpents like she was parting the Red Sea.

"Who are you?" Jughead asks, glaring. Something was familiar about her messy blonde hair.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I come back to my hometown to a god damn gang war!" She glared at the ghoulies new queen, Penny, before speaking again. "This is quite the welcome party. What, could you not commit to this family either?" The girl said, motioning to the serpents.

"Look we don't need an outsiders help." Jughead said. The girl turned to face him, revealing a serpent tattoo on her left eyebrow.

"I'm not an outsider." She said. But something was odd about her tattoo, it was old. Three generations old, with a circle of scars around it as if it had been stitched on long ago.

"Whatever. Enough talk." A ghoulie says as he raises his fist to crack his knuckles.

"Wait." Penny stops him, staring at the girl for a moment before continuing. "It's not worth it. We're clearly outnumbered. Let's just go."

"What?! We've beat more than this many before!"

"I said let's go." She snaps. Begrudgingly, the ghoulies leave, Penny looking back one last time.

Silence fills the air as all the serpents look at the new girl with the tattoo. "Who are you?" Jughead finally asks. "How did you know where we were?"

The girl looks him up and down. "FP sent me. He thought you might get yourselves killed. I'm guessing you're Jughead?"

"My dad sent you?"

"Yeah. The second I got into town I was rushed straight down here. What's going on? Why's Penny hanging with the Ghoulies?"

"Who are you?" He repeats.

But before the girl can answer, Toni does for her. "Eleanor fucking Patel." She smiles. "I thought it was you." The girl smiles at her.

"Little Toni Topaz?" She laughs. "You haven't grown an inch."

"Toni, you know her?" Jughead asks, still confused.

"This is the beast tamer's daughter. I should have known she would come back after Hotdog passed." Toni responds.

"Beast tamer?" Jughead raises an eyebrow.

"The dog trainer for the Serpents."

The girl turns to Jughead and puts a hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Now where's the new dog?" Jughead stares at her outstretched hand.

"We don't need a new dog." He finally says. She keeps her hand out.

"Yes you do. The serpents have always had a beast and my family has always trained it."

"Oh please, what, is the entire gang going to get kicked out of the south side because we don't have some mutt?" Eleanor's face scrunches up in thought.

"You know I've answered all your questions but you still haven't answered mine." She crosses her arms and cocks her hip. "Why is Penny hanging around with the Ghoulies?"

"Who the fuck knows, she's Penny, she's crazy."

"Wrong answer. My family has been with the serpents since day one." She steps towards him. "My father was a serpent, my grandfather was a serpent, and so on and so forth. When they passed one by one their serpent skin was shed from their body and given to the next generation to continue living. On me now is their skin. Six generations of their skin." She points to her eyebrow tattoo. "Making me a part of them and them a part of me. So, that makes me six generations superior to you. That makes me the closest thing you will have to a leader. Don't. Fucking. Lie. To your leader." Jughead and Eleanor were nose to nose, eyes locked in a stare off.

"If your family is so important, then why haven't I heard anything about you?" Jughead finally asks. He's answered by a man's voice behind him.

"They moved away when you were a kid. But they always promised to come back when we needed a new beast." FP steps closer to his son. "Son, you may be leading us now, but there is still a lot about our history that you don't know. Her father is my best friend, so don't be a jerk."

Jughead looks at his dad in betrayal.

"Don't worry. I saved them from getting the shit beat out of them." Eleanor tells FP.

"Come on, you really think we couldn't handle a few Ghoulies?"

"Not the ones that were hiding a few yards back behind your group." Eleanor cocks an eyebrow.

Jughead glares at her and Toni smiles.

"...Thanks for the help." He says, begrudgingly.

"That's what I'm here to do." Eleanor responds before looking up at FP "so, why is Penny hanging with the Ghoulies?"

FP looks hesitantly between her and the other serpents. "Look kid, we did her wrong but she did us wrong too. She chose her path and let's leave it at that." Jughead could tell there was a reason his dad wasn't going into detail, but he couldn't tell what. Eleanor nods and FP'S eyes widen.

"Oh no." He mumbles. "Shit. I was wondering why you came alone. Is that…" he trails off and points at a serpent tattoo on Eleanor's neck that had a fresh circular scar around it.

Her hand reaches for the tat. "Yeah." She looks away. "It's my dads." Her eyes re-meet FP's "motorcycle accident. Two months ago."

FP thinks silently for a moment, his eyes showing sorrow and regret. "You got a place to stay?" He asks her.

"She can stay with me if she wants." Toni offers instantly and Cheryl's jaw drops open.

"Nah, I'm staying with my uncle, it's fine," Eleanor says. "It'll be nice to see Amanda." She smiles slightly.

"Who's that?" Jughead asks.

"Her cousin." FP answers, looking disgusted. "Tell Steve hi for me. And tell Amanda that if she ever wants a real family, hers is waiting for her right here."

Eleanor nods and they all go their separate ways; Toni and Cheryl to Cheryl's house for what no doubt will be a fight, Jughead, and FP back to their trailer, The other serpents to their respective homes, and Eleanor to a tiny trailer in the only unprotected sliver of the south side.


	4. Fragile Family

**Chapter Two: Fragile Family.**

The next day at Riverdale High was the start of something that would tear the High School ecosystem apart.

Eleanor strutted down the halls in her serpent jacket, black shorts, and fishnet tights. The heels of her combat boots clicked against the tile floor of the cafeteria, past the serpents table and to two girls sitting alone together in the corner near the trash.

"'Cus, why are you back here? Come on, you're better than this. You may not be an official serpent but you're still part of this family, come sit with us."

One of the girls, Amanda, looks down. "That's okay, 'Cus, Kasey and I don't mind sitting back here. Besides, the serpents don't want to sit with or even talk to me."

Eleanor furrows her eyebrows. "You're a serpent by blood. Your father's decision isn't yours." She looks back at the serpent's table where Toni smiles at her before sitting down with Amanda and Kasey. "But if that's how you feel, fine. Let's raise some hell over here, show them you're still a real serpent."

She takes out a switchblade. "Trust me?" She raises her eyebrows and shoves the handle of the knife into her cousin's hand.

"Ellie, what are you doing? I don't want to get in trouble."

"Just trust me," Eleanor assures her.

Amanda hesitates but nods. And Eleanor kicks her shin under the table, causing her to stand up and yell. While she stands, Eleanor forced Amanda's hand forward in a swift stabbing motion. She then pretends to catch and deflect the swipe and pins Amanda to the table.

"What the hell?!" Eleanor yells at her cousin, keeping up the act.

Jughead stands from the serpent table and glares at them. "This is why you sit with the serpents!" He scolds Ellie.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was going to attack me?" Ellie glares back at him. Amanda subtlety checks out the other serpents faces and sees most are impressed by her attack. She smiles slightly. "Look, it's fine now. I handled it." Ellie says, raising her hands by her head and releasing Amanda but keeping the knife. Kasey tries to hide behind the two of them, knowing that if The Sheriff found out she was sitting with whoever started a fight there would be hell to pay.

"Your actions reflect on all of us!" Jughead says. "You think anyone's going to see this as anything less than a serpent starting a fight?!"

"You think anyone will even care? Since when do you shy away from protecting yourselves?" Eleanor says as she steps towards the serpents. "Are you all wimps now or something? Maybe Penny was right to leave. Maybe you should have left with her, that way at least our leader wouldn't be a pussy." Jughead and Ellie become locked in another state off. Betty resists the urge to stand from her seat by digging her nails into her palms and Toni begins to stand but Cheryl grabs her arm to stop her. "Your dad was more of a leader than you are," Ellie adds.

That's when Jughead snaps. He punches her on the side of her face. Eleanor grabs her face and then looks back up at him with real anger this time. Suddenly, she brings the knife up to his cheek, starting a fight. Chanting begins and Betty rises from her seat to defend her man.

Teachers try to get to the two but are blocked by the sea of students that have circled around them.

Jughead pins Eleanor to the ground and beats on her, holding down her arm that has the knife with his knee.

"Jughead stop!" Toni pleads.

"Let him kill her if he wants." Cheryl crosses her arms.

"Why?! You can't tell me that wasn't at least a little true!" Toni argues. "Yeah it was a jerk move but she's paid enough." She turns her attention back to Jughead "stop! She's down, you won!"

Jughead doesn't stop.

Amanda watches on and finally can't anymore.

"Amanda don't get involved…" Kasey pleads, holding her arm. But too late, Amanda marches up to the fight and attempts to push Jughead off of her cousin. Before she can Betty blocks her.

"Move. That's my cousin." She says. Betty is about to say something back when her eyes lock with Amanda's. She must have seen something behind Amanda's eyes that day because her face softened.

"Juggie that's enough." Betty puts her hand on Jugheads shoulder and looks down at him, he breathes heavily and stops.

Eleanor spits out some blood but doesn't move from where she's laying. "W-Welcome...home…" she mumbles and slightly laughs which turns into coughing.

Finally, a teacher gets through the blockade and pulls Jughead up. "We're gonna need the nurse!" The teacher calls to the others. He looks back down at Eleanor and grimaces. "Or maybe just call an Ambulance!" He glares at Jughead. "And the cops." He adds.

Amanda bends down next to her cousin and tears up. "Sorry." She says. Kasey looks at her friend but doesn't join her, instead she stays where she is. A bystander. Innocent. Not involved. At least, that's what it would look like to Sheriff Keller.

"W-Why...y-you...sor-..." Eleanor passes out.

"Eleanor?" Toni says. "Ellie?" She looks more worried than Cheryl thinks she should be.

And thus, a spark was lit.

Amanda became more respected by the gangs in the south side, Toni and a few others that remembered Eleanor from when they were kids were considered traitors, and Eleanor became a wedge between the serpents. Some, like Betty, fell on the line that separates Ellies fans and critics, but most either fell in line with Jughead or agreed with her like Toni.

Unluckily for the serpents, the Ghoulies were there that day too, and they knew the chaos this would cause. They knew this was their best opportunity to rid themselves of the serpents once and for all.

* * *

 **So we have decided that we will post every Tuesday and Thursday from now on**

 **Also, we are pretty much done with our "First Season" and are curenty taking any ideas as to what you guys might like to see in our "Second Season"**


	5. The Night After Hell

**Chapter Three : The Night After Hell**

All across the southsides there were fights that night. Verbal, physical, the works. However, a few stand out.

The first fight of the night started the second school ended that day. It was the first big fight for a normally happy couple, Cheryl and Toni. They were at Toni's trailer, as they quite often were, but today the two were unusually alone.

"You like her!" Cheryl insists.

"I do not. I just don't think she should get beat up for an insult." Toni argues.

"Ever since she got here you've been defending her! At lunch, at the meeting with the Ghoulies."

"Yeah, that's because before I even met you, she was one of my best friends."

"And you didn't think to tell me?!"

"It was years ago. Before she moved. We were kids, like five or six years old; I didn't think it would matter."

"It wouldn't matter if you didn't give her puppy dog eyes all the time!"

"I don't!"

"Oh please, don't lie! I see you do it all the time."

"Babe, I do not like her. I don't know what else to say. Yes, I defend her but only because she used to be my friend. Yes, I look at her sometimes but only because I was curious on why she didn't hang around with us."

Cheryl thinks for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I believe you." She says. Toni takes her hand. "But promise you won't talk to or look at her anymore." Toni looks her in the eyes.

"She's really not a threat." She says.

"Promise." Cheryl repeats. Toni hesitates but finally speaks.

"I promise."

Across the southside, in another little trailer, Jughead is coming home to his dad, stitched up and fresh out of handcuffs.

"Are you crazy, boy?!" FP shouts.

"Hello to you too." Jughead says.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's one of us?"

"She was insulting us, insulting the serpents, dad!"

"Why in the hell would she do that?! Her family has been loyal to this one since the very beginning." He glares.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe it was adrenaline from pinning her psycho cousin." Jughead rubs his wrists. "It's fine. I handled the situation."

"No matter what she does you can't be going around, getting into fights."

"It's fine. I'm not in jail, am I?"

"You could have been! Who knows for how long?! You're just lucky she's not pressing charges." Jughead ignores his dad and heads to his closet. "Boy, you better not be ignoring me!"

"I have to go meet Betty, I just came back for a new flannel."

"You're not going out."

Jughead scoffs. "Really? What, am I grounded?" He chuckles. "You can't pretend to be a father now.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can."

"And yet I'm covered in someone's blood and leader of a gang. Nice job." Jughead finishes changing his shirt. "I'm going to see Betty." He pushes past FP and out of the trailer, into the night.

That same night, even further into the heart of the south side, at the Ghoulies hangout, a teen with dark raven hair approaches Penny.

"Sharkbait, what ya got for me?" Penny asks.

"The serpent's got in a fight at school today."he smiles smugly

"Pft. What else is new?"

"With each other." Penny leans forward, suddenly intrigued.

"Which ones?"

"Jughead and that new girl they have hanging around." Penny looks down. "Come on, that's gotta fuck their ecosystem up. I wasn't sure why you let them go the other day, but I get it now. You knew she was gonna disrupt the serpents, right?" Penny keeps looking down, lost in a thought. "Penny? Hello? Earth to Penny? Come on, what are we gonna do to them?" Penny finally looks back up at him and stands.

"Nothing." She says, starting to walk away.

"What?! Why not?!" Sharkbait follows her.

"The times not right."

"No. Fuck that. It's that girl isn't it?! Why are you going soft?!"

Penny stops walking and turns to him. "Fine! You wanna do something to them, go ahead. Count me out this time. It's stupid. They're separated and weak yes, but if we leave it alone, they'll take sides and destroy themselves. If we interfere it will only drive them together." She says. Sharkbait stands there, stunned. "Now if you're done trying to tell me how to run things, go do your job. We have a new shipment coming in in an hour."

Yes this night brought about a lot of fights but they were nothing compared to the divide that would happen the next day at school.


	6. Fight Night

Veronica sat in the booth at pops barely hearing Betty's story about something she did with Kevin. Betty laughed with her story but Veronica didn't even hear it. She was staring at the table, using her tongue to play with the straw in her milkshake when something at the door caught her eye. Midnight hair and a leather jacket. She watched him walk in, never taking her eyes off until he stopped. The worst part, she didn't even notice the man following, her boyfriend.

Betty must have noticed her staring because before she knew what was happening they were at the table. Everything felt so familiar to that first night but also so damn different. That first night she didn't have that knowledge weighing on her every bone.

Jughead didn't sit next to her to both her relief and disappointment. He sat across from her neither one looking at the other.

They all were talking, Jughead making the least amount of comments, about anything and everything.

Veronica just started to zone out again when she heard her name in that sickly sweet voice only Betty Cooper possessed.

"Veronica you had to have some great restaurants back in New York City. Better than this I bet." Betty's smile was so wide Veronica thought she might burst.

"Well, it's definitely no Le Bernardin or Per Se. Those were a bit of a trek but so worth it." She got this look in her eye that just showed how much she missed New York City. She snapped out of it quickly though. "But you guys know I love this place it's got that charm no place in New York ever had."

Jughead laughed. Not a real laugh, more of a condescending huff. "Oh My God" He whispered it but everyone still heard it.

"What's so funny, Jones?" Veronica looked at him for the first time since she walked in. She crossed up her arms and turned to face him straight on.

"Why does no one else get to see the fun and nice Veronica I got to see weeks ago? I mean I'd take her over the New York socialite any day. Come on princess step down from your throne and join us normal folk for an afternoon." She knew he was trying to sound rude and intimidating but all she could think about was how he liked the secret Veronica she doesn't show to most. She couldn't let him know that though.

"I'll have you know-" she was cut off by Betty who sounded highly concerned.

"When did you get to see this 'other Veronica', Jug?." Oops. Betty didn't sound concerned she sounded jealous.

"Look I had to get away from my family for a little so-"

"So you went to Jughead?" it wasn't quite a yell but it was louder than normal conversation.

"No, I was just out walking and happened to go by the trailer park. It was cold so I stopped by to ask to warm up a little before heading home again. He wouldn't let me, saying something about me getting murdered and him going to jail so I stayed. B, it's not that big a deal." Veronica lied. That's not how it happened. It was a big deal. It started this chain reaction of her starting to care about Jughead and actually liking him as a person.

"Sorry I sounded crazy. I don't know why I got that way." She apologized

Archie was silent through the whole thing, either not caring or just not knowing what to say.

More talking and more laughs filled the diner until Betty and Archie decided to go be good small townsfolk and go home, leaving Veronica and Jughead alone together. Neither one left just awkwardly sitting together in silence.

After a while, Veronica decided to speak up. "So you like the Veronica you saw at your trailer that night?" She sounded shy for the first time ever.

Without even looking away from whatever it was he was staring at he responded flatly. "Better than the one everyone else gets to see."

"What's your problem Jughead. You can't even pretend to be nice for me. Your soulmate ?"

He turned to her sharply. "You, are not my soulmate. I don't care what my damn hip says." She wanted to scream.

"We're soulmates okay!? We're destined by God, the universe, what, or whoever to be together till death do us part and honestly, death is looking more appealing right now…" She was careful not to attract too much attention in such a public place.

"Okay..." He looked up at her through his lashes. "...Sorry" He was quiet and genuine.

She just smiled into her straw. They sat in silence for a while just finishing their food and shakes (or coffee). Eventually, Veronica got a text telling her to go home.

She bid him farewell and they both stood up together. They walked out, side by side. It all felt so natural for the both of them until they hit the sidewalk to part ways. Veronica, out of habit kissed his cheek before walking away.

She realized what she had done after she turned around. But she didn't dwell on it, couldn't dwell on it, so she just kept walking. Jughead couldn't do the same. His skin burned where her lips touched. He just stood in the same spot watching her walk away and didn't move again until she turned the corner out of sight.

* * *

 **Well... Yeah...**  
 **Some progress? Maybe? Who knows...**  
 **Just enjoy this pretty late chapter.**  
 **Sorry about that, college man its busy sometimes.**


	7. Junkyard

She wanted so bad to understand why she did it but she just couldn't. All she knew was it felt right. Kissing him even if it wasn't real, felt right. She was starting to have real feelings for him and it scared her.

 _Archie Archie Archie._ She kept repeating. _I love Archie._ She kept having to remind herself.

Even with all the chanting everytime, she closed her eyes all she saw was herself kissing Jughead. _Really_ kissing Jughead. She decided then and there she needed to see Archie, get her mind off Jughead.

She had spent the whole day with Archie listening to him talk and talk. He'd eventually told her about what Betty said that day she walked in on them talking about soulmarks and tried really hard not to laugh. She listened to him talk to her about how he was happy she wasn't being so distant anymore. That hurt her. She never realized what she was doing to Archie. She never realized her stepping back to figure things out would hurt Archie just as much. She'd bet anything Betty felt the same way.

She repeated the same day again with Betty the day after Archie. Same talks of soulmarks and distance. She just felt numb to it the second time around.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Jughead and Veronica were civil when put in the same situation, and Betty and Archie were happy their friends and significant others were being much less distant. All in all, it was a good week.

When Friday came rolling around Veronica sat home alone and bored. Betty and Archie were doing some stupid town thing together. Veronica didn't even know what it was let alone wanna participate.

Veronica decided to call Jughead. She kept justifying to herself by saying she was bored and Archie was busy. She repeated it over and over as she dialed his number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Jughead I have pizza, old movies, and boredom to cure. You wanna come over?" she tried to sound confident. She wasn't sure if it passed on.

After a moment of silence, presumably from him thinking, he replied. "Yeah sure. Be there in twenty, Princess." With that, he hung up.

 _Princess_.

She was over thinking it but it made her heart flutter and her mind race.

 _Princess_

She stood in the same spot, over thinking, until the food showed up. She spent a couple minutes tidying up before getting ready herself. Not much, just a brush through the hair and a brush of the teeth was needed. She had already taken off all her makeup but found herself not caring if he saw her without it. That was new for her.

Just as she was walking back out of the bathroom Jughead rang the bell. Perfect timing.

She opened it with a huge grin.

"Perfect timing Jones, I just finished getting everything ready." She swept her arm out gesturing for him to come in. He did so heading straight for the food.

With a mouth full of food he replied. "So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well I was planning on the movie but if you prefer we can do something else…" She was apprehensive.

"Movie it is." He said putting a second slice in his mouth.

Things weren't as easy as they were that first night. The first night Veronica didn't have crazy feelings running around her mind. She was hyper-aware of every movement, every noise, and it was nerve-racking. But at the same time, just his presence calmed her. It was a crazy thing to try and balance.

When the movie ended Jughead talked for the first time since it started. "Why aren't you with Archie?" It caught her by surprise. She assumed he'd talk about the movie, neutral ground not her fucking boyfriend.

"He's at that stupid town thing with Betty remember? She would have mentioned it." She responded quickly.

"She just told me she was busy and i didn't think it was my business to know with what if she didn't want me to know." He gave her a smirk saying he had won the game she didn't even know she was playing until it was over.

"So how are you and Betty anyway?" She didn't really care, in fact, she didn't even wanna know if it was anything positive.

"Not as good as you an Archie, I mean come on you're no longer distant. You might need to slow it down a bit princess you might get more serious than you want." He was laughing to himself but she found no amusement.

"Oh come on Jughead. What do you want me to do? You don't want to be with me but it's like you don't want anyone else to be with me either."

"That's not- just no"

"Bullshit! I see you. I see you when I'm with Archie and you are with Betty. The way you look at him when he puts his arm around me or holds my hand or touches my arm. But the worst is when he looks at me. When he looked at me like I'm his whole world. You get so mad-"

"I'm done!" He turned to walk away.

"Jug stop!" She grabbed his arm turning him around. "I know you. I see you." She used all the strength she had to pull him to her, colliding her lips onto his.

For a moment she finally understood what all those movies were about. The scene in every romance movie ever where they kiss, and the camera goes in a circle around them, fake sparks or lights or something magical goes bursting around them. She felt it, the world spinning, the lights bursting. She loved it.

He kissed back, which surprised her the most. She thought never in a million years he'd kiss her back but she was so joyfully wrong. Instead of running away and never speaking to her again he held on. His hand found their way to her lower back moving closer to her ass every second while hers played with his uncharacteristically uncovered hair. She loved it, every second of it.

He grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him in response. He carried her to the closest flat surface which also happened to be the couch. A small sound escaped her when he set her down giving him a chill.

Before she knew it all of their clothes were strewn around her living room. She didn't have very good aim when she was trying, so getting them consolidated was impossible when she was so distracted. She didn't mind in the slightest though.

A long while later he left without a word haphazardly throwing on his clothes and moving faster than she thought he would.

* * *

 **Welp, there you go enjoy...**


	8. Don't Be a Crybaby

**Chapter Six: Don't be a Crybaby**

The following Monday at school, Eleanor returned, wearing the same black shorts and the same, now ripped, fishnets. The dirt Toni had previously noticed was still there but faded as if Ellie had tried to wash it off. Eleanor sat at the table with her friends and slammed a poster down in front of her.

"Who's gonna audition with me?" She smiles.

"For what?" Black Eye leans over the poster "Cry Baby?"

"El, is it really a good idea for you to audition? You just came back, I don't want you to push yourself too hard." Toni says. Eleanor brushes her off and instead responds to Black Eye.

"Yeah. It's like grease but way cooler. The bad boy, Cry Baby, falls in love with this square named Alison."

"Sound familiar?" Veridian asks Betty who just hides behind a smile and digs her nails into her palms.

"So, who's gonna audition?" Ellie smiles at the group but her smile slowly fades. "Oh come on. Nobody?" She turns to Toni "Come on, T, please? Don't make me do it alone." She gives puppy dog eyes and Toni sighs.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only if Betty does." She looks at Betty.

"I really don't want to." Betty protests.

"Please?" Ellie whines.

"I guess." Betty sighs. "Amanda?" She turns to her girl and grabs her hand under the table.

"If everyone else is doing it then I guess I have no choice." Amanda smiles. "But just a warning, I don't sing."

"Come on Kacey. One of us! One of us!" Ellie laughs and starts to bang her hands on the table. Toni, Amanda, and Betty join in on the chanting and banging and Kacey finally does too.

"One of us!"

"Yeah!" Ellie, Betty, Amanda, and Toni all cheer.

"Auditions are after school," Ellie says, standing with her lunch tray.

"Lunch isn't over, where are you going?" Toni asks, worried that she might start another fight.

"Oh, it just looks cool if you stand up when you're done talking." Ellie winks at Toni then starts walking away as her entire group watches. She tosses her tray into the trash but keeps walking, B-lining for Jugheads table.

"Oh no." Toni stands to follow her, so does Amanda and Kacey but they stop dead in their tracks when they notice Ellie is talking politely.

"What are they saying?" Kacey asks.

"I can't tell," Toni responds. The three stand ready to fight, but tentative to advance.

"So, any of you auditioning for the school musical? Or are you leaving that to us, your better half, this year?" Ellie asks, crossing her arms. Jughead and a few other serpents bolt up. "Woah, Woah, Woah." Ellie puts her hands out. "I'm not here to fight." She takes a shaky breath and looks behind her at her friends, crossing her arms again.

She turns back to Jughead and leans in, talking in a hushed voice. "I need to talk to you. Alone. Find me when you have a chance." She turns and walks back to her group. "It's important!" She shouts over her shoulder before sitting back with her group.

Toni, Amanda, and Kacey look at each other then follow Ellie back to their table.

"What the hell was that?!" Toni scolds.

"I needed to talk to him." Ellie shrugs, playing with her bracelet.

"You're lucky he didn't hit you again! You're still healing, who knows what would have happened if you got into another fight?!" Toni says.

"It's fine. He wouldn't hurt me again. He had no reason to." She's still fixated on her bracelet. "Hey anyone know how to fix a barrel clasp? This thing seems to be stuck."

"How are you so chill with this?!" Toni asks Ellie before turning to Amanda and Kacey for help. "Amanda? Kacey?"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Betty says. "He hasn't gotten mad at me for sitting with you guys yet. Maybe this'll end the divide." She said that last part with a hint of sorrow in her voice. After all, if the serpent divide ends, she'll have to choose a lover.

After School, Kacey was late but finally joined Ellie and the others in line for auditions.

"Hey did you guys see who's at the front of the line?" She asks.

"Who?" Toni raises an eyebrow.

"Jughead Jones." Kacey smiles a little bit but tried to hide it. "Weatherbee is forcing him to do the show as punishment for the fight."

"What?! Okay no. You're not doing this." Toni says, grabbing Ellie's arm.

"Um, yes I am." Ellie yanks her arm back.

"Ellie this is stupid! It's a school show. It's not worth it." Toni pleads, hurt in her eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the warning Mom." Ellie scoffs.

"El,-" Toni's is cut off by the sound of a throat clearing.

"Toni, I thought you promised not to talk to this creature anymore." Said the red-headed demon queen from behind her.

"Cheryl." Toni turns to her. "I-"

"Save it, Topaz." Cheryl glares at Toni but hidden behind the facade Toni could see tears in Cheryl's eyes.

"Cheryl…" She reaches out for her girlfriend who promptly steps back.

"I said save it. We're done." Cheryl can't bring herself to look at her now ex-lover so instead just walks away.

Toni watches her leave with tears building up in her eyes. Not one of the serpents nor Amanda or Kacey said anything for what felt like forever.

"Hey, Toni, you okay?" Eleanor finally asks, reaching out a hand. But the second Eleanor's hand touches Toni's shoulder she rushes off down the hall. Eleanor's hand lingers in the air for a moment before falling back at her side.

"Someone should go check on her," Kacey says, looking at Ellie.

"Yeah." Ellie notices a lot of the group is looking at her. "What?" She asks before realizing why they were staring at her."Not me." She looks off in the direction Toni went. "I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now."

"Ellie, someone needs to go after her," Amanda says.

"Send Veridian." Ellie orders. "She's not my problem." She crosses her arms and looks at Veridian. "Go on." Veridian hesitates but runs off down the hall after Toni.

Black Eye, Amanda, and Kacey exchange looks.

"Ellie-" Kacey starts but she trails off. Ellie turns back forward in the line but her eyes still solemnly watch the hall Toni had run down.


	9. Auditions

**Chapter Seven: Auditions**

"Name?" Kevin asks, trying to avoid eye contact with the cluster of serpents that had entered one by one.

"Black Eye."

"Um, can I have your real name?"

Black Eye glares "Black. Eye."

"Okay." Kevin looks down at his paper with slight fear and writes down the name. "Uh, and your range?" Black Eye raises an eyebrow. "Like what do you sing? Tenor? Bass?"

"I don't sing that fancy stuff." Black Eye says.

"Okay, well do you sing high or low?" Kevin asks.

"I sing high." Black Eye smiles, proud.

"Tenor..." Kevin mumbles as he writes it down. "Ready when you are." He smiles at Black Eye Who begins his song.

Meanwhile, Ellie waits outside the door, next in line, when a Ghoulie comes up to her.

"Go away." Ellie rolls her eyes.

"Can't do that. I got someone that wants to talk to ya." The Ghoulie says.

"Does this someone have long blonde hair, bangs, an attitude problem and is about yeah high?" Ellie asks, putting her hand up.

"Yes."

"Well then too bad. I don't want to talk to her." Ellie turns back toward the door.

"Look, girl, you're coming with me the easy way or the hard way." He cracks his knuckles. Ellie sighs, her friends had all already gone inside to audition so she was alone.

"Fine." She follows the Ghoulie round to the back of the school, unaware of the red-headed girl that was spying on her from around the corner.

"I brought her, as you requested." The Ghoulie says, jokingly going into a bow. Penny nods to the ghoulie as if to send him away and so he leaves the two women alone. Well, three women if you count the spy, Cheryl Blossom, who had followed Ellie and the Ghoulie outside.

"What do you want, Penny?" Eleanor glares at the woman.

"Wow, harsh. You act like you haven't seen me in eleven years!" Penny jokes.

"This isn't cool. I'm at school right now, you can't just show up. And sending a Ghoulie in to come get me?! Do you know what the Serpents would do to me if they see that?!" Ellie yells.

"I know what they've already done to you." Penny reaches forward and places a hand over a scar on Eleanor's cheek.

"That was my fault," Ellie says. From her corner, Cheryl takes out her cell phone and starts to record.

"Damn right it was. You've always let people walk all over you."

"I do not!"

"You let your father talk you into skipping town. How do you think your poor mother felt when you left?"

"I'm sure she didn't care."

Pennies hand drops back to her side. "Look, kid, I can keep protecting you, but you've gotta pay a price. It's bad for business if I look like I'm helping you out of the kindness of my heart."

Cheryl's mouths an "omg" and turns off the video and opens her texting app. "Goodbye, blondie. Sure would be a shame if Jughead got his hands on this video…" She mumbles, hitting send to Jughead "oops." She smiles and sneaks away but the conversation continues.

"Send as many Ghoulies as you want, I can take those Jingle Jangle fueled hoodlums with my eyes closed." Ellie glares.

"Hoodlums? Oh God, you really did go live with Steve." Penny wrinkles her nose.

"I never asked you to help me. So go ahead, stop." Eleanor turns to walk away but what Penny says next stops her.

"Fine, then I'll just tell Sharkbait to go right ahead in his plan to kill that Serpent girl. What's her name? Toni Topaz?" Silence falls between the two but Ellie doesn't turn back around.

"Go right ahead," Ellie says, charging off.

"Fine!" Penny calls after her like a toddler trying to win an argument. "I will!"

Ellie rushes into the auditorium and on stage with seconds to spare.

"Am I late?" She asks.

"Nope. Just on time." Kevin answers with a smile. "Name?"

"Eleanor."

"Can I have your full name please?"

"Eleanor Patel," Ellie says. Kevin looks through his class list.

"Sorry, it doesn't look like I have that name. I have an Eleanor-" his eyes widen and Ellie interrupts him before he can finish.

"Yes! That's me. That's my name. Can we get on with this please?" She almost begs. Kevin looks between her and the list and finally manages to stutter a yes.

"Range?"

"Soprano," Ellie responds.

"Alright. Show me what you've got." Kevin leans forward on his table as Ellie takes in a breath.

She sings her song as quick as she can and rushes through the monologue before leaving without a goodbye or anything.

She darts down the halls of Riverdale High and out the doors where she runs into Jughead.

"I need to talk to you." She pants.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Can't it wait till tomorrow? I gotta go." He heads towards his motorcycle.

"No." Ellie stands in front of his bike.

"Out of my way, Eleanor." He warns, kicking up the kickstand.

"Jughead you might want to know this before you go home," Ellie assures him, obviously nervous.

"Know what?" He looks over Ellie's shoulder and spies his dad, leaning against a motorcycle of his own. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He looks between the two. "Please tell me he's not here for you?"

"Steve kicked me out after the fight. Trust me it's not my ideal situation either, but I don't have anywhere else to go. FP was my dads only friend in Riverdale that lasted through the years we were gone...I didn't know who else to call." Ellie takes a step back, half worried Jughead was going to run her over.

Jughead struggles to find his words. "No. No, this has to be a joke. Dad, we can't take her in!" He eyes FP who just shrugs.

"You heard her, she's got nowhere else to go." He says. Jughead tries to figure out something to say but can't and finally just starts the bike. "Come on, Ellie, it's getting late," FP says, tossing the girl a helmet.

Who would have known that auditions for a drama club would lead to such drama? Ellie didn't know the wrath she would have waiting for her when Jughead opens Cheryl's text. She didn't know the pain she would endure for telling Penny to let Sharkbait kill Toni. She didn't know that she had just started another war.

That night, while Ellie slept, Jughead opened his text from Cheryl. He looked over at the sleeping girl and thought about how easy it would be to kick her out right now. But he also thought about what his dad would do to him if he did. He figured he'd leave her alone, for now."

* * *

 **In case you didn't know you can read this on AO3 as well also a reminder there are 3 authors for this story but only I (Colormysoultraurig) is posting on FF so RiverdaleWitch had an update for you all "Hey! RiverdaleWitch here. I started an Instagram under the name RiverdaleWitch for some Riverdale edits and edits of the OCs from this story."**

 **Link to AO3~** **/works/16709212/chapters/39189382**


	10. Would Rose by Any Other Name SmellSweet

**The beginning of this chapter takes place in Kacey's PoV**

 **Chapter Eight: Would A Rose By Any Other Name Still Smell As Sweet?**

I ran down the hallways as I got out late from my art class. Omg, I'm gonna miss auditions I thought running and shoving my sketchbook and pencils into my bag. I ran into the auditorium and saw a line I smiled thank god I didn't miss it. At the end of the line was El, Amanda, Toni, etc. I look to the front of the line waiting his turn to see Jughead.

"Hey did you guys see who's at the front of the line?" I ask.

"Who?" Toni raises an eyebrow.

"Jughead Jones." I smiled a little bit but tried to hide it. "Weatherbee is forcing him to do the show as punishment for the fight."

"What?! Okay no. You're not doing this." Toni says, grabbing Ellie's arm.

"Um, yes I am." Ellie yanks her arm back.

"Ellie this is stupid! It's a school show. It's not worth it." Toni pleads, hurt in her eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the warning Mom." Ellie scoffs.

"El,-" Toni's is cut off by the sound of a throat clearing. They continued fighting until Toni finally walked away. Yeah, Toni never tried out that day, which was sad she was a great singer. But, back to the auditions, It was a pretty long wait because I was in the back but in reality, I got to see a show, a good and bad one. But someone who surprised me was Jughead, I've never heard him sing before but I rarely ever talk to him other than at school or work. Even though work convos would only be like "Here's your food", "Thanks", and "You're welcome", and that's it. Waiting just made me more and more nervous as the line got decreasingly smaller. I just was hoping that I was good enough for Kev. I didn't want him to give me any special privileges, and I told him that I just wanted to be a part of my 1st high school play. I didn't try out last year for Carrie. But I guess that's a good thing now that I look back. I'm surprised the school let us do another play because of last year, but there's no new threat now. Finally, it was my turn. I walked up on stage, shaking like a leaf. "Name?" Kev said smiling at me. I laughed, and replied "Kacey". Kev let us pick out our own songs for audition so I chose one that I felt fit the mood or feel. "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley. I quickly walked off stage and down. Only a few people stayed for all the auditions like Amanda. "Omg Kacey why didn't you tell me you could sing?!". I just shrugged and looked up at Kev who had gotten on the stage to speak. "Okay now everyone who made the cut will be receiving a letter from me by tomorrow. No complaints and No changes. The next meeting will also be in the letters. Thank you and everyone have a wonderful rest of your day". As if the bell had rung us stragglers had dispersed.

I woke up the next morning extremely nervous and excited. I was so desperately hoping Kev put me in the show. He was up in his bedroom for hours working on the show, he didn't even eat dinner with me and Tom. I opened my locker praying for an envelope to fall out but it never did. That's how Amanda, Betty, Eleanor, and Black eye got theirs. So I was a little upset but trusted Kevin's judgment. It was after lunch and so was in Chemistry with Amanda I pulled my textbook out and saw something lodged in it. I opened the book to discover an envelope with my name on it. I opened it and saw a card with the musicals name 'Cry Baby'. I mentally screamed and showed Amanda.

"Well, who are you?" Amanda asked so I opened to see….

"Allison Vernon-Williams" I read what was written down and underneath saw today's date with the time 3:00 pm. We instantly talked about the musical and Amanda educated me on a lot of it so I would be prepared I was excited to figure out who Cry Baby, my onstage boyfriend, would be.

I was sitting on the edge of the stage in the empty auditorium, eating a burger from Pop's.

"How much longer 'til the others get here?" I asked Kevin, who was rushing around the stage moving things. He quickly checks his watch before continuing what he's doing.

"About ten minutes." He responds. I roll my eyes; Kevin and I had been at the school for a half hour already and I was almost done with my second burger.

That's when I saw him. Jughead Jones. He wasn't really known as the type to show up early, but today he did, most likely only out of fear of pissing off Weatherbee.

"Can I have a bite?" He said while jumping up on stage to sit next to me. I shook my head. It was my food, but as a stared into his eyes I noticed how brown they were. A blush found its way onto my cheeks when I realized I was staring too much. He softly laughed at me. Did I have ketchup on my face? Or is he laughing because of my blush? Either way, my face was red and he noticed.

Jughead leans in, giving me puppy dog eyes. Now if there was one thing I, Kacey, was proud of, it is my perfect puppy dog eyes. However, when he looked at me with his deep pleading eyes, I knew he had bested me.

I rolled my eyes once more today but this time at Jughead, and handed him the last third of the burger, he stared at the burger hungrily before beginning to devour.

"So, if you're here, who did you get picked to be?" I asked Jughead as he ate.

"I'm the grandmother." He responded jokingly with his mouth full.

"No that's Black Eye," Kacey responds with a smile.

"Really?" Jughead cocks an eyebrow before laughing and sending burger chunks flying onto the stage. Kevin gives him an 'I just cleaned this look' before sighing and recleaning the stage.

"No, I was kidding" I replied laughing at his reaction, "Who do you play for real?".

"Cry Baby" He replied and my heart stopped. Really Kev? He just had to put me and my crush as the leads who fall in love? But I put on a smile and continued the conversation.

"You got the lead then, I bet Weatherbee never saw that coming," I said grabbing my milkshake for a sip.

"Who do you play?" Jughead asked, swallowing the last of the burger.

"Alison Vernon-Williams," I respond and pick fries out of my Pop's bag.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Jughead asks, sticking his hand in my Pop's bag for some fries. I smack his hand.

"Mine," I say like one of those seagulls from Finding Nemo. He smirks before quickly shoving his hand back in my bag and pulling out a fistful of fries before I could stop him.

"Hey! That's no way to treat your girlfriend." Jughead almost chokes on his fries and I look away from him.

"I mean, that's what I am in the musical. Alison is Crybaby's girlfriend. The other lead."

"Huh." He says, eating more fries.

"Huh?" I repeat.

"I just wouldn't have guessed you were a singer." He said.

"Maybe that's why people are so mad I got the lead," I say reaching for a fry, but my hand brushes against his in the process, making me redder.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just, I've heard some people talking ever since the letters got out. They think Kev precast me as the lead."

"Why would they think that?" He asks, now reaching for my milkshake but I pretended not to notice.

"Wow, I really am invisible around school, aren't I?" I say giving him a look.

"I notice you." He slurped down my milkshake, I began to smile but then he said this. "You sit with Eleanor's cousin and a few of my Serpents." I was slightly disappointed. That was all he noticed me for?

Black Eye and a few other Serpents started shuffling into the auditorium. Jughead jumped down from the stage, finishing my milkshake before giving me back the empty cup.

"Nice talking to you, Kacey." He smiles at me before heading to his gang. I smiled back as he walks away, surprised and gleeful that he at least knew my name.

Third Person Pov:

Rehearsal for the past hour had been primarily leaning towards group dance scenes, but Kevin, being the gossip whore he was, and having heard the conversation between Kacey and Jughead at the beginning of rehearsal, decided it was time for the kissing scene.

Kacey held her breath and mentally swore at Kevin. She also really regretted giving Jughead her onion ring burger, but she ate one too so it was fair game.

"Your motivation is simple. Love." Kevin said acting as if he were a Director of a movie love scene.

"Kacey, you just ran away from your good boy boyfriend to hear Jughead sing at the local bad boy hangout." He tells her, before turning to Jughead. "And you think she's the hottest girl you've ever seen. Almost as hot as Channing Tatum." Kevin looks lost in his own world for a second.

"Kevin?" Jughead asks. Kevin snaps out of his daydream. "The scene?"

"Oh right! Action!" Kevin says.

Kacey's heart pounds as she begins to act out her character for the song Girl Let Me Kiss You With Tongue. She becomes weak to Jughead's voice as he sings. She tries to shake this feeling in her heart but can't seem to get rid of it. She tries to rationalize what she's feeling, by thinking about Betty and Amanda. After all, if Betty can cheat, so can Jughead.

Jughead reaches the last line in the song before the kiss. "You can be sure, my saliva is pure!" Jughead sings. Kacey's heart pounds more as she leans in. Jughead doesn't hesitate to do the same. He blushes, though he's not sure why and his stomach starts to do somersaults. He marks it all up to be the burger not sitting well.

Their lips were about to touch when the clock stroke four o'clock.

"Cut! That's time!" Kevin shouts, breaking the two teenager's trance. Everyone starts to shuffle out of the auditorium except Kacey who sits back down on the stage.

"Sorry, Kace," Kevin says, walking up to her.

"Why?" Kacey turns bright red. Kevin nods towards Jughead who is just now reaching the exit.

"You know why." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"You think I have a thing for Jughead Jones?! Bon Dieu! " Kacey whispers. "That's ridiculous! He's with Betty, your best friends. Why would you even insinuate that?!" She stutters speaking to fast.

"Come on Kace. The way you look at him? You even shared your food with him!"

"So?"

"And he didn't lose a finger! I saw your face going into that kiss. You like him!" Kevin bites his lip, excited that his foster sister is finally socializing with someone other than the waitresses at Pop's, Him and Amanda.

"Okay fine!" Kacey doesn't look Kevin in the eyes and her blush grows. "The truth is, I've liked him for years. Every time I serve him at Pop's I would tell myself that I was finally gonna ask him out but I could never bring myself to follow through. Now he's with Betty so…" She trails off.

"Yeah, and Betty's with Amanda." Kevin's says, matter of fact.

"What?! You know about that?!" Kacey's jaw drops.

"Kace, I'm the king of gossip. I know everything." He says, putting emphasis on the 'everything'.

Kacey sighs and lets her mind wander off. She thinks about Jughead, and their almost kiss. She imagines what it will be like to kiss him for real, and that's when she realizes that the rumors were right. Kevin did precast her. In fact, she starts creating theories that he chose the musical for this exact reason. She starts to think that he must have caught every glance she sent Jughead's way and decided to give her push she needed. That push worked. She was about to be the lead in a musical with Jughead Jones, and she was going to kiss him.


	11. When a Bluff ain't a Bluff

**Chapter Nine: When A Bluff Ain't A Bluff.**

Toni sat on the bed in her trailer with Junkyard, flipping through a magazine. Her grandfather was out with some old Serpent buddies, so she was alone.

A slow scratching noise came from the outside as if something were scraping along the side of the trailer. She sat up swiftly and set the magazine down, heading for the window. As she peers outside into the dark night, the sound disappears.

She turns to head back to the bed when she hears it again. She flies back to the window to yet again see nothing when another similar noise starts coming from the other side of the trailer. She looks around quickly and the scraping noises begin circling the trailer. Junkyard runs to hide and she runs to lock the door. After she does so, she backs straight into something tall and hard.

"Well looks like we got a pretty one." A deep guttural voice says from behind her. Before she can scream, a hand clamps over her mouth. "Shh, shh, shh. We can't very well deliver our message if you scream. You see, Topaz, we've been watching your little gang divide here for while."

Three Ghoulies come out from shadowed corners of the trailer and Toni's eyes widen even more as she tries to scream through the hand.

"I said no screaming!" The Ghoulie holding her puts a knife to her neck and she instantly quiets. "Good. Now you see, through watching you we have come to the conclusion that you, , are the person that is equally cared about on both sides. We almost chose Betty, but with that whole secret lesbian thing, we had to reconsider. So we chose you."

One of the three Ghoulies in front of her steps towards her and picks up a lock of her hair, sniffing it.

"I know killing her is the only way to cause the Chaos we need in to fully split the Serpents apart, but can't we have some fun first?" The Ghoulie asks.

"Now, Tommy, is that any way to talk in front of a lady?" The Ghoulie holding her replies. He whispers in her ear. "I'm going to let you go now but if you scream or move, I'll let him do whatever he wants to you. Understand?" Toni nods, her eyes filling with tears. "Good." The Ghoulie lets her go and moves in front of her. "The names Sharkbait. This is Tommy Whales, Harrison Hertford, and Frankie Kimmey."

Toni stood, frozen with fear and unsure what to do. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"We're going to kill you now, but first!" Sharkbait says, reaching into his jacket pocket. "How about a game?" He asks his three friends.

"I love games." Tommy smiles evilly. Sharkbait pulls four brightly colored tubes from his pocket.

"I have four straws with me. Three are pixie sticks and one is Jingle Jangle. We'll draw straws, down the contents all at once, and the person who gets the JJ gets to make the first cut. Sound good?" Sharkbait holds out the straws to his friends and they all chatter excitedly.

Toni knew she had to do something but couldn't think of anything. They were blocking the door so she couldn't run. She could try a window but they would easily catch her way before she reached one. She didn't have a weapon with her, and they all either had switchblades or butterfly knives. That left her one option and it was far from a good one.

"Help!" Toni shrieks at the top of her lungs. "Help! Help me!"

"Hey bitch, I thought I told you not to scream!" Sharkbait steps forward and goes to hit her with the butt of his blade but she puts her hands up to block her face, getting the palm of one slashed in the process.

"Ah!" Toni screams in part fear and part pain and ducks to the floor.

"That's it." Sharkbait grabs Toni's hair and pulls her off the floor.

"No! No! Help!" Toni screams.

"Tommy do-" Sharkbait starts to order before falling to his knees and screaming in pain. Toni backs away from the four Ghoulies and watches as Sharkbait pulls a knife from the back of his right knee.

"Leave. her. alone." A female voice says from behind the Ghoulies. Toni hides her face and just listens to the sounds of cracking bones and blood.

"Fuck this!" A Ghoulie says and Toni listens as they all run away. All except one pair of footsteps that walks up to her and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away!" Toni says as she turns and punches the person straight in the face, covering her mouth when she realizes it was Eleanor. "Ellie!" Toni gazes upon the girls re-beat up face.

"Toni, I'm so sorry. I tried to get here before-" Ellie starts, cut off by Toni's soft lips hitting hers. Ellie loses herself in the kiss for a second before realizing why it was wrong.

She had come here to warn Toni about the attack. She had come here to tell Toni that it was her fault she was even getting attacked. But now she looked like a hero. Now she got a kiss.

Eleanor pulls away and Toni tries to pull her back in but Eleanor doesn't let her.

"No," Ellie tells her. "Let me see your hand." She reaches out to grab Toni's hand but Toni pulls is back. "Toni, please. I need to make sure it doesn't need stitches." Toni turns red and can't meet Ellie's eyes.

Did she do something wrong? Was that kiss a mistake? And most importantly, what the hell just happened? Ghoulies came into her trailer and tried to kill her and tried to...but Ellie saved her. Ellie had taken on four armed guys and she had stopped them. Granted, they were all probably high off their asses and Ellie had brought weapons.

"T." Ellie looks at Toni then sighs, standing up and grabbing some gauze out of the medicine cabinet. "Here." She hands it to Toni who slowly wraps her hand wound. "Better?" Ellie asks. Toni nods and Ellie heads for the door.

"Wait," Toni says. Ellie stops and turns to the girl. Toni stands and walks over to Ellie, placing her good hand on her cheek. "Stay. Please." She pleads, not wanting to be alone.

Ellie looks into Toni's big brown eyes and kisses her.

If someone has ever read if you give a mouse a cookie then they understand what happened that night. If you give a freshly traumatized girl a hero, she's going to want a kiss to go with it. And if you give her a kiss, she'll want some intimacy to go with that. It's in all the romance novels and now in Ellie and Toni's lives. But who knows if that would turn out to be a good thing?


	12. Christmas Special

**This is a cute little Christmas special that doesn't one hundred percent follow the storyline but it keeps with the characters and is a cute break for the holiday season**

Christmas Break was only 2 weeks away! And the whole gang was chilling in the Riverdale Lounge.

"So guys I want to do secret Santa this year!" Ronnie piped up. Kevin's face lit up.

"Oh my god yes! I've always wanted to do secret Santa!" He pulled out a piece of paper ripping it into little pieces and began writing something.

"Uh, what's a secret Santa?" Kacey said nervously and everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"Hey don't forget she did grow up in an orphanage, so she doesn't know shit" Amanda saved her from the awkward looks.

"So we all pick a name from the group and that's the person you get a gift for!" Betty explained.

"Oh! That's cute!" Kacey said with a smile.

"But it's anonymous so you can't let anyone know," Amanda said. Kacey nodded. Kev looked up looking all around and stopped at Jughead.

"Jughead give me your beanie," Kev said reaching his hand out.

"Why?" Jug said with a weird look. Kacey was too excited for this secret Santa thing so she snatched his beanie and tossed it to Kev.

"Hey!" Jug yelled but Kacey shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't worry you'll get it back!" Kacey said. Kevin put all the papers into the hat, shuffled them. He then proceeded to pick out a paper. He smiled at the little paper with the name 'Veronica' and passed it on. Veronica was up next she pulled out the paper labeled 'Toni'. Next was Archie who unfortunately got his ex, Kacey. Then Eleanor who got Jughead, and Toni who got Kevin. Amanda was next she got lucky and pulled her cousin Eleanor, and Betty got her neighbor Archie. Finally, it reached Kacey and Jughead. Kacey pulled Betty's name and Jug pulled Amanda's. Jug was finally content that he got his crown back and put back on its rightful place. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Secret Santa was supposed to be secret but with limited time and unexpected people, some needed advice. Those who needed help were Jughead, Kacey, Eleanor, and Archie. Jughead had gotten his girlfriends best friend so he just asked her.

"Hey, babe! What should I get Amanda for Christmas?" He said wrapping his arm around Kacey's shoulders. She was confused but soon realized he was talking about Secret Santa.

"Well if we are being honest I got Betty, que se passe-t-il do you get your boyfriends ex but now best friends girlfriend" Jug almost choked on his gum.

"Just get her something generic or pink she'll like it, if not oh well," Jug said and smirked down at Kacey. She sneered back at him but he just laughed because she was cute, not intimidating.

"Well to answer your question Jug, Amanda is very artsy she likes photography and all that, so get her something involving that!" He nodded and they walked to English together. In the opposite hallway, Eleanor and Toni were walking to Gym.

"Toni, what does Jughead like? You're closer to him than me" She grabbed Ellie's hand before responding.

"Shouldn't this be more of a Kacey question?" Toni smiled at her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"You're right, I'll talk to her later, Thanks, babe!" Ellie said before pushing Toni into the Girls Locker Room for a quick makeout session. After school, Eleanor saw Kacey walking out with Amanda.

"Kacey!" Ellie yelled getting the brunettes attention.

"Yes, El?" Kacey said with a smile.

"Hey, Amanda can I have a minute with Kacey here?" Ellie asked before telling Kacey what it was she wanted.

"Um… Okay sure?" Amanda wasn't sure what Ellie needed Kacey for and couldn't tell her cousin about but she respected it and walked out of earshot.

"Secret Santa stuff you understand!" Ellie yelled to Amanda's retreating form. "So Kacey I got your dear old Jughead and I have no idea what to get him. What do you get some insufferable boy with no taste or personality?" Kacey lifted her eyebrow at El's statement and crossed her arms. "Oh no look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Please, I really need your help." Kacey unfolded her arms.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" Kacey smiled.

"Something simple and cheap?" Ellie shrugged feeling kinda embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Okay! I got it! Get him a flannel. It's simple and it's cheap but he'll definitely like it. Just make sure you pick one out that screams Jughead and you should definitely be good." Kacey said excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down She liked being the one people went to for gift ideas.

Ellie walked away and Kacey jogged over to where Amanda was waiting ready to walk home with her.

Archie walked through the halls glancing at the paper in his hand. He had no idea what to get his best friend's girlfriend who just so happened to be his ex-girlfriend as well. He was on a mission to find a certain someone to talk to. Betty Cooper. He knew she'd know what to do.

She was in the blue and gold office, like she was most days after school, working on some articles for the next issue of the paper. Archie knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Hey, Betts I need your help. I have no idea what to get my secret Santa." Archie sounded desperate.

"Well, who did you get?" Betty asked walking towards Archie.

"Kacey… My ex and Jugheads new bue." Betty gave him a confused look. "I would ask Jughead but I don't want things to get awkward so I figured you'd be my next best shot. Oh and don't tell anyone."

"I'll ask Amanda later tonight when I see her and let you know okay? I'm not exactly sure what to tell you." Betty smiled wishing she could help him herself. "Oh, and Arch do you really think that low of me? Like I would ever spill something so sacred." They both laughed before Archie said goodbye and walked back into the hallway.

"So Amanda I need your help." Amanda hummed in response to Kacey. "I asked Jughead already but I feel like you'll be more help. What should I get Betty? Jughead said something generic and pink." Amanda chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, you don't wanna get her what I'm thinking of." Kacey gave her a weird look. "The pink will work but umm don't just get her anything pink that's just weird. Get her a cute sweater cardigan thing or like a hair ribbon for her ponytail. She'll love that."

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go. The Kellers are making me dinner tonight and I can't be late." Kacey picked her bag up off the floor and headed to the door.

"See ya later Amanda!" As Kacey opened the door she almost ran into Betty.

"Oh hey, Kacey. Sorry I was just about to knock." Betty said sheepishly.

"Nah it's cool see you tomorrow. Be safe kids!" Kacey screamed on her way out. Amanda shook her head and went to meet her girlfriend at the door.

"Good timing. I need to talk to you about something." Betty said once the door was fully shut and Kacey was out of sight.

"Umm okay?" Amanda said hesitantly.

"No, it's nothing bad it's just about secret Santa. Someone came to me for advice on what to get Kacey and I said I'd ask you about it." Betty sat down on the couch in the "living room" followed by Amanda.

"And who might this 'someone' be?" Amanda used air quotes on someone not believing it wasn't Betty who got Kacey.

"I can't tell you. It's not secret if I tell you. Just tell me what she likes because you're never getting it out of me." Betty said matter of factly.

"Okay well, she likes food. A lot. And umm jewelry. Get her a cute necklace or bracelet and she'll love it." If Amanda had known who was really getting Kacey the gift she probably would have given a different answer.

"Thanks, babe." Betty gave Amanda a small kiss and then they fell into conversation.

Later that night when Betty left Amanda's she texted Archie what Amanda had told her about Kacey. He was so grateful and seemed to know exactly what to get her after Betty's text.

The last day of class before winter break the group met in the lounge to exchange their gifts. All nine teens huddled into the one room sitting in a circle, gifts wrapped and signed sitting on the table in the middle.

"So who's first?" Kavin asks. "I say we go clockwise. So, Veronica, you're first."

Veronica picked up the classy purple envelope from the center of the table. As she opened it she began to smile.

"A couples massage at a fancy spa! That's so cute thank you!." Veronica beamed as she placed it in her purse.

"Well I figured you could always use a relaxation day and this way you can bring your boy toy along," Kevin added in as a way to tell her who got her the gift. She hugged him as Archie looked for his gift as he was next in line.

He pulled out a flat box covered in cute yellow paper and set it on his lap until he thought everyone was ready for him too. As soon as the label was visible he looked up to his lifelong friend.

"Betty?" Betty nodded while smiling. "It's an old read along book we used to listen to together all the time when we were kids. Swiss Family Robinson. Thank you, Betty, this is so sweet." Archie kept it in his lap for the rest of the exchanges.

Jughead picked up a squishy and terribly wrapped gift from the table. He had to admit though that the wrapping paper was festive, all red green and gold plaid, so it made up for it.

He opened up a green flannel folded perfectly. He looked around the group as to who got it for him and Ellie lifted her two fingers in a salute from the other side of the circle.

"Uh, thanks," Jughead said hesitantly. He and Ellie were never very close if you could even count being practically enemies close in any sense. He still liked it nonetheless.

"Hey don't thank me Jugrat. Without your girlfriend Kacey I would have been completely lost." Ellie admits knowing she needed to give credit where credit was due. She wasn't a complete monster. Jughead tucked it away ready to tie it around his waist the next day.

Kacey excitedly scanned all the gifts to see which one had her name on it. It seemed to be the smallest gift aside from Veronica's envelope. She picked it up delicately and leaned back into Jughead's arms. Jughead had his arm around Kacey's waist and his chin rested on her left shoulder as he watched her open her gift.

The paper was torn faster than anyone else's presents and discarded on the floor without a second thought. Kacey held a black leather jewelry box in her hands. She opened it up to see a gold chain with her name in cursive at the base of it.

"It's beautiful. Who gave it me?" Kacey asked. Jughead heart rate quickened noticeably when he realized what it was. Amanda was ready to be the proud girlfriend of someone who bought something so thoughtful but that was squashed when Archie spoke up.

"I did." Archie raised his hand like he was answering a question in class.

"And why exactly are you buying my girlfriend jewelry?" Jughead asked visibly trying to control his anger.

"I uh asked Betty for some help on what to get her. She said Amanda told her jewelry." Archie defended himself. The group collectively looked at Amanda. She lifted her hands in mock surrender.

"In my defense, I was under the impression that Betty had gotten her. A best friends girlfriend getting someone jewelry is not as bad as an ex-boyfriend." Everyone turned back to the presents at hand and waited for the next person to go.

"Oh, it's me okay," Amanda said still wrapped up in the conversation from seconds ago.

The present seemed kinda big but was much lighter than appearances suggested.

"So who got me?" Amanda asked as she ripped at the generic dollar store paper.

"I did," Jughead spoke up.

"Sweet a photo album. Well, thanks Jughead. I know exactly what I'm putting in here." Amanda raised her eyebrows at Betty seductively causing her to blush and look away from the group. Jughead looked at Amanda and Betty with a quizzical look. "Sorry Jughead, you uh- probably don't wanna know" The pictures Amanda took of Betty in her black lingerie, red lipstick, and wig deserved their own photo album in Amanda's mind. Kevin quickly changed the subject.

"So who's next?" He asked with a clap of his hands. "Betty?"

Betty picked up a white bag with a silver tag hanging from the handle. She carefully and thoughtfully pulled out the silver tissue paper from the top. Inside the bag was something soft and pink. Betty was very careful to pull it out not wanting anything to happen. It was a pale pink sweater with a red rose stitched into the right breast where a pocket would reside.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Betty exclaimed. "Who bought this?"

"I did!" Kacey said excitedly and confidently. She was so happy she got her first secret Santa right. Betty spent the next round folding the tissue paper into perfect squares.

"My turn," Ellie spoke to no one in particular.

She picked up the last bag from the table. The last two were boxes meticulously wrapped to the T's. She was nowhere near as careful with the wrapping paper as Betty was. She reached her hand in the bag and felt something soft on her fingertips. When she pulled it out you could see the wetness in her eyes.

"Is this Mr. Cuddles?" Amanda nodded her head. "I thought he was lost forever. Where did you find him." Ellie stood up and hugged her cousin never letting go of the teddy bear from when she was six.

"It was in a random box in the closet of my trailer. It must have gotten stuck in there after you moved and my dad did a whole trailer clean out of anything uncle Greg." Ellie sat back down clutching the bear like it was her lifeline. Not many of the people in the room had ever seen her show so much emotion so they moved on fast not sure how to deal with it.

Toni picked up her box held closed by a ribbon. Taking the ribbon off was easy and it was by far the cleanest present aside from Veronica's. Inside was a black shirt with lace everywhere but the breast. It was a long sleeve crop top lace shirt just something Toni would always where.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in that later tonight," Ellie whispered into her ear seductively.

"Only if you bring Mr. Cuddles." Toni joked before thanking Veronica the only person left who had not given a gift besides herself.

"I will have you know, Mr. Cuddles is an innocent bear! I will not subject him to such crude behavior." Ellie was offended by Toni's statement.

"Can it babe." Toni kissed Ellie and she stopped her raid right away. "So Kev my gift to you is the only one left. Open it."

Kevin threw the wrapping paper in the garbage bag next to his chair and opened the box only to shut it just as quickly. Toni began to laugh.

"What wrong Keller?" Toni could barely get out the words through her laughter.

"Toni this is highly inappropriate," Kevin warned.

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"Flavored condoms and lube," Toni said with a smirk.

Everyone in the group began to laugh. They all sat around talking amongst each other until the bell rang sending them their different ways.


	13. Like Mother Like Daughter

Junkyard yawned as he woke up, still cuddling against the crook of Toni's legs.

"Morning, Junk." Toni pats the dogs head, careful not to wake Eleanor Who was snuggled up next to her.

Junkyard whines and steps over Toni to get to Eleanor. When he reaches her, he licks all over her face, waking her up.

"Ah, Junkyard! Stop!" Eleanor giggles, gently pushing the dog away.

"Good morning." Toni smiles at her.

"Morning." Ellie smiles back but her smile quickly fades when she sees Toni's hand soaked through the gauze with blood.

"What?" Toni asks, following Ellie's gaze. "Oh. Shit." Toni sighs and sits up, heading to the bathroom to refresh the bandage.

"You should really have someone look at that." Ellie calls after her, propping herself up on her elbow and petting Junkyard with her free hand.

"It's fine." Toni calls back.

"It could get infected."

"It's not that deep."

"It's deep enough to still be bleeding. Could need stitches." Ellie gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. "Let me see." She takes Toni's hand and examines the wound.

"I'm fine." Toni assures her.

"No." Ellie wraps her free hand around Toni's waist and places her chin on her shoulder. "I think you're a bit better than fine." She smiles.

"Oh yeah?" Toni smiles.

"Definitely." Ellie kisses Toni's neck once before pulling away. "But I should get back before Jughead comes up with some new conspiracy against me." She says as she walks back to the bed. She starts to pull on her shorts when Toni stops her.

"Don't wear those."

"Look, I know you'd much prefer me to wear nothing but I don't think that'll fly just walking around." Ellie teases. Toni play punches her.

"I meant they're dirty." She goes to her dresser and tosses Ellie a skirt. "Here. You can borrow this."

"Thanks, T." Ellie smiles at her and changes, stealing one of Toni's shirts in the process. "How do I look?" She poses and Toni laughs.

"Very cute." Toni responds, fixing Ellie's hair.

"Cute? I was going for sexy." Ellie jokes "Okay, gotta go." She pecks Toni's cheek and heads out the door, not knowing what awaited her at the Jones trailer.

As she stepped inside Ellie could tell something was off.

"Damn, FP keep your negative vibes over there please." She says, sitting down on the couch next to Jughead. "What happened? Did someone die or something?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Where were you last night?" Jughead asks Ellie.

"With a friend, dad." She sticks her tounge out at Jughead.

"What are you five?" Jughead smiles slightly. In all their time being forced to be together the two had become contempt with each other. Not friends, but not enemies. This wouldn't last long.

A knock echoed from the door. "Jesus who's here this early?" Ellie groans, sinking into the couch.

FP stands and walks to the door, keeping his face expressionless. Standing there in the door frame was no other than Penny Peabody.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jughead jumps up, about ready to hit her.

"I called her." FP says, looking Jughead straight in the eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Jughead yells. Ellie's eyes widen and she tries to hide her face.

"For her." FP points at Ellie. Jughead turns to the girl and fills with rage.

"You told me you weren't involved with the Ghoulies! I believed you and ignored it when Cheryl sent me that video because I actually thought for a second that you could be on the Serpents side!" He screams at Ellie.

"Video?" Ellie asks.

"A video! Of you behind the school with her!" Jughead points at Penny. "I shouldn't have ignored it!" He turns to his dad "and you knew she wasn't our ally?! You let her live here, knowing she was helping out the Ghoulies?!" FP shakes his head, slightly amused.

"She's not helping out the Ghoulies." FP says. Jughead looks confused but still pissed off. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" FP asks Ellie. Ellie looks between FP, Jughead and Penny before sighing and standing up.

"Eleanor, you tell me right now where your loyalty lies and why she's here." Jughead demands, staring her in the eyes.

"Jughead, I'm not helping the Ghoulies. I'm a full blooded Serpent, I promise." She assures him, avoiding the second part of his question.

"Then why is she here?" He steps forward.

"She's my mom." Ellie flinches, expecting him to hit her.

"You're kidding." Jughead raises an eyebrow. "How? I don't…" he stutters, trailing off.

"It's the truth." Penny shrugs. "You should have told me Steve kicked you out." She says to Ellie. "Get your shit, let's go."

"No. If I'm being kicked out again, that's fine. But I'm not going with you." Ellie glares at her mother.

"Eleanor. Let's. Go." Penny warns.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. I'm your mom. It's what I should have been doing all along."

"Really? Do you think a court would see it that way? Queen of the drug dealers isn't really a sound occupation for a mother."

"Look, kid. I'm trying to do the right thing. Let's go."

"The right thing would have been being there from the start."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm a horrible mother. But look where you live! Do you really think any of these shitbags have a normal life? Look, we don't ever have to be buddy buddy or whatever, but at least let me take care of you."

Ellie looks between Penny and FP before finally pushing past Penny out of the trailer.

"Finally." Penny mumbles, following her.

Jughead calls after the girl. "Eleanor!" Ellie turns around. "You go with her, and you're dead to the serpents. Not that you were ever really initiated. And I will make sure everyone knows that you are officially a Ghoulie."

"I'm not a Ghoulie." Ellie calls back.

"Once you leave with her, you will be to us." Ellie stares at Jughead.

"He's bluffing." Penny whispers to Ellie.

"Like you were bluffing about killing Toni?" Ellie says. Penny goes quiet.

"Boy, you know that she has no other can't keep her here anymore." FP mumbles to Jughead.

"The schools janitor closet is comfier than you'd think." Jughead says. "Well?" He asks Ellie.

Ellie thinks for a moment. Where could she go? Steve's? No, he wouldn't take her back. Kacey's? No, Kacey was already a visitor where she lived. Black Eye and Veridian both could barely scrape by on their own. That left Toni. But she couldn't ask for shelter from a girl who she had almost gotten killed, especially when that girl doesn't even know that she was the reason why. Plus, she didn't want to put a strain on the new relationship.

Ellie took in a surprisingly strong breath and looked Jughead in the eyes. "Then I guess I'm not a Serpent anymore." Everyone is stunned at Ellie's words.

"You heard the kid." Penny smiles and walks off with Ellie trailing not to far behind.

"Eleanor!" Jughead calls.

"What now?!" Ellie turns to him.

"The jacket." He glares at her.

"It's my dads. No way I'm giving it to you." Ellie wrinkles her nose.

"I guess you won't mind if I send that video to Toni then." Jughead threatens. "That is her shirt you're wearing, right?" Ellie looks at FP for help but he's trying to stay out of it.

"Fine." Ellie hesitates but takes off her jacket, setting it on the ground. Her heart stung as she and her mom walked off, a traitor and a snake who had shed her skin.

"You should have told me Steve kicked out out." Penny says.

"You should have minded your own business when FP called you." Ellie replies.

 **Hey guys let us know if you liked it!**


	14. The Princess Has Returned

**We are so sorry for the late upload! We were on Winter Break brain yesterday and completely forgot!**

 **Chapter Eleven : The Princess Has Returned.**

Cheers and hollers drown out Ellie's thoughts as she follows her mom into the Ghoulie's lair.

"Look who it is." Sharkbait growls.

"Finally, some lunch!" Tommy jokes, biting at Ellie.

Penny stands front and center. "Settle down." She orders. The mess of noises lessens and she continues to speak. "Meet Eleanor. Most of you may recognize her as a Serpent, but that's not who she is." Penny smiles slightly at the confused looks of the Ghoulies. "She's one of us. She infiltrated the Serpents, drove them apart, created a civil war. And now she's back. Back with us. Back where she belongs."

Ellie stays silent, knowing that if the Ghoulies knew that what Penny was saying was a lie, she'd be dead meat.

"How can we be sure she's with us? Isn't she new to town?" Sharkbait asks, looking at Ellie as if to evaluate her.

"Because, Sharkbait, she's my kid." Penny answers.

"Sorry I had to stab you." Ellie says to Sharkbait.

"Nah I get it, nice commitment to the act." He smiles with respect and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Let me know if you want in next round."

"You're not going to try to kill that pipsqueak again, are you?" Ellie raises an eyebrow.

"Well duh! It helps with the plan, doesn't it?"

"Not in the slightest. You're a bigger idiot than you look if you really think Toni Topaz is a big player in this game." Ellie says, Ghoulies shout 'Oo' and 'burn' at Sharkbait, causing him to back down.

"Then who should we kill?"

"What is this? Breaking bad? We don't need to kill any of them. The whole point of the plan is that they'll kill themselves." Penny knows that if this conversation continues Sharkbait will get suspicious of Ellie again so she butts in.

"If you two are done, Eleanor, would you come here?" Penny asks. Ellie tries to look badass and composed as she walks towards her mom but inside her heart is racing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your princess had returned to Riverdale and returned to you. Let's give her back her crown." The Ghoulies cheer and one hands Penny a Ghoulie jacket. "You ready kid?" Penny says to Ellie, drowned out by the screaming crowd.

Ellie nods, thinking only of Toni and how she would react.

Penny helps Ellie into the jacket. The Ghoulies cheers turn into roars and the roars into a full on party.

Meanwhile, back at Amanda's trailer, Kacey and Amanda are getting ready to watch a movie when Betty rushes in without knocking.

"Amanda!" Betty pants, out of breath and obviously having some kind of a panic attack.

"Betty!" Amanda stands from the couch and rushes to her girl, holding her close. "Are you okay?"

"Amanda, I was, and," Betty can't find her words.

"What happened?" Amanda asks, pulling away from the hug but still keeping both hands on Betty.

"I was with Jughead. He said Ellie-"

"What about Ellie?"

"Amanda...he kicked her out."

"So? That's not that big a deal."

"Amanda, he kicked her out and she went with her mom."

"What?!"

"He said she's not a Serpent anymore, he made her give up her jacket. We have to do something!" Betty is a little calmer after telling Amanda.

"What can we do?" Kacey asks, stepping towards the two with a bowl of popcorn. "If shes with her mom then she's unprotected, just like we used to be. It's probably best for her."

Amanda turns to Kacey and hesitantly speaks. "Ellie's mom is Penny Peabody." Kacey almost drops her popcorn.

"Qu'est-ce que la merde!? (What the fuck?!)No wonder Jughead kicked her out!" Kacey says. Betty stared at Kacey utterly confused. Amanda bursts out laughing.

"Oh sorry I tend to swear in French instead of English, long story, not important" Kacey said going back to the conversation. "Jughead would never allow a Ghoulie into the Serpents".

"Kacey, this is Ellie we're talking about! You know she would never betray the Serpents." Amanda argues.

"Well apparently she did! She could have lived on her own, it worked for me."

"Is that why you live in a house with other people now? Because it worked so great?"

"You know zut (damn) well that's not why. And it's better than living with a Ghoulie!"

"Who are you to be talking about this?! You're not even a Serpent!"

"Neither. Are. You!"

"By blood I am."

Betty interrupts them. "Guys. Who cares if Jughead was right or wrong, we have to help her. Who knows what the Ghoulies are doing to her right now."

Back at the Ghoulies hangout, Eleanor is downing shots next to her mom.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Penny asks.

"Aren't you a little uninvolved in my life to be telling me what to do?" Ellie argues, slurring her words.

"Jesus, how many did you have?"

"I don't know. Like, seven? Seventeen? Who's counting?"

"Hey." Penny says to the bartender. "No more for her."

"You wouldn't care if it was drugs I was doing." Ellie rolls her eyes. "Cus then you'd be making money." She stands and almost falls over but Penny catches her.

"Let's get you home."

"Don't touch me!" Ellie pushes her away. "D-Dad was right to leave you. You're shit. Y-You cut up little kids and sell drugs! W-what do you-" she stumbles and almost falls over again. "What do have to say for yourself?" She giggles but then clears her throat and tries to look stern.

"God! I'm trying to do the right thing here, Eleanor!" Penny grows angry. "Fine. You're so adult and don't need me, then go find your own way home." She leaves Ellie there, drunk and barely staying conscious.

"Hey." Sharkbait walks up to Ellie. "What was that about?"

"Go away." Ellie glares at him.

"Woah, harsh!" Sharkbait sits down next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sorry, I'm too gay for that. Besides, Penny cut me off." Ellie sits back down and lays her head on the bar.

"Then maybe I can interest you in another way to party."

"That sentence doesn't make sense." Ellie says, lifting her head from the table. That's when she sees he's holding two sticks of Jingle Jangle. "Oh." She laughs. "No, I don't do that."

"Come on, it's a celebration. Just once." He holds one out to her. "Are you chicken?"

"Fuck it." Ellie grabs the JJ. After all if she's a Ghoulie now, might as well act like one.

The two do it at the same time and in seconds they already feel the effects.

"I'm beginning to think mixing that with alcohol was a bad idea." Ellie stands and grabs her head.

"Nah, you'll be fine!" Sharkbait stands. "Let's party!" He grabs her hand and pulls her into the crowd of Ghoulies dancing. "Come on, Eleanor." Sharkbait tries to get her to dance.

"I really think I need to sleep this off." Ellie holds her head and sways, almost falling over.

"Woah there." He grabs her before she falls. "Okay. Let's get you out of here." He walks her down a hallway and into a small store room. The moment she can no longer hear the music she feels a bit better.

"Thanks." Ellie sits on a box clearly marked Jingle Jangle. Sharkbait subtly locks the door.

"So, what was it like, hanging with the Serpents?" He asks, taking off his studded jacket and setting it on a box.

"It wasn't bad. Some of them are pretty chill."

"Really?" He sits down next to her. "How chil?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking if you liked any of them. If you fucked any of them?" Ellie is taken aback by his question. "Don't worry, I won't judge. Some of them are pretty hot." Ellie debates telling him before answering.

"Yeah. The one you tried to kill is pretty hot." She laughs. "And pretty damn good in bed."

"I bet I'm better." Sharkbait responds, leaning closer.

"Um, excuse you. I already said I'm gay." Ellie puts a hand up to stop him from kissing her.

"Come on, it'll be an experiment. See who's better, the Serpent or the Ghoulie." He pushes her hand out of the way. Eleanor's head spins and her thoughts jumble. The combination of Jingle Jangle and alcohol had seriously altered her judgment. She holds her breath as he kisses her hard before giving in and kissing back.

"Fuck it. Let's experiment." She smirks and they sloppy make out, both still high and drunk. Sharkbait starts to take off his shirt.

"You won't regret this." He promises.

"Oh, I know I won't!" She laughs, starting to undress as well.

"I think I can get myself home." Eleanor says, staggering outside into the cold.

"Do you even know where you live now?" Sharkbait asks, helping her walk straight.

"I'll find it."

"No you won't." He opens the door to his car, it's old but looks like it's been fixed up to go fast. Ellie hesitates before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Fine." She says. Sharkbait gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine. "Seatbelt." Ellie orders.

"You've gotta be kidding." Sharkbait laughs. "I'm on drugs right now and you're only worried about the seatbelt." Ellie just keeps staring at him. "Fine." He buckles himself in. "Happy?"

"Very." Ellie looks out the window and he drives her to Penny's.

Surprisingly, they make it in one piece. Ellie walks up to the door and Penny is waiting for her with a smug look on her face.

"Did you have too much to drink like I said you would?" She asks.

"Shut up." Ellie mumbles.

Penny shuts the door behind the girl.

"Is He your boyfriend now?" She asks, smirking at Ellie's inside out shirt.

"I have a girlfriend."

"You're gay?"

Ellie just gives her a "no shit" look before collapsing on the couch and falling instantly asleep. Penny sighs and puts blanket over her.

"Night Kid." She says.


	15. Monday of Mourning

**Thank you guys so much for reading! We love all of you and hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twelve: Monday Of Mourning**

The following day was a day that Riverdale High wouldn't forget.

Ellie had been avoiding Toni all day and pretending not to hear her when she called her name down the hall. She knew that eventually lunch would come and she would have to face her, but she wanted to put that off.

She had also made sure that Toni and the others couldn't see the back of her jacket. Man was her back killing her from slamming into so many lockers to avoid being seen.

But lunch was now here. Now she had to make a choice. She could no longer hide her Ghoulies jacket from her friends and wouldn't be allowed to speak with them to explain herself.

She strolled passed them in the cafeteria, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey! Ellie!" Toni grabs Ellie's arm to stop her from walking passed, but Ellie pulls her arm back and continues on. "What the hell, El?!" Toni grows angry at being ignored. However, when she sees the Ghoulies patch on the back of Ellie's jacket, she gets angrier.

Pretty much every serpent at Amanda and Kacey's table instantly got up and went to sit with Jughead, including Black Eye and Veridian.

Ellie sat down next to Sharkbait at the Ghoulies table. He wraps one arm around her shoulder and nuggies her head with his other hand.

Toni was so furious that Kacey was sure steam was about to pour from her ears. She stands with her tray.

"Toni, please." Kacey pleads. "Stay. I'm sure Ellie can explain this!" Toni leaves to go sit with Jughead leaving Amanda, Kacey, and Betty alone.

"I think I better go too." Betty says, looking at Amanda.

"Why? You're with Amanda now, just break up with him already." Kacey mutters.

"You know?" Amanda asks, shocked.

"I set it up. Jughead deserves better than you." Kacey replies, directing that second half to Betty. Betty doesn't say anything but stays seated.

Jughead watches Amanda, Kacey, and Betty before turning his sights on Eleanor.

"I can't believe she used us." Toni growls, glaring at Ellie while stabbing her meat slab with a fork.

"I can." Jughead turns to Toni, breaking her gaze. "I told you this would happen. I'm just glad none of us got hurt."

"Still strange that she switched sides out of the blue." Black Eye grumbles.

"It's not out of the blue. I kicked her out." Jughead responds, shaking his head. "But I never told her to join the Ghoulies."

"What?!" Toni's anger switches sources. "Why?!"

"Her mom came to my trailer to pick her up yesterday." Jughead says, smug. "Guess who it was?"

"A Ghoulie?" Black Eye responds.

"Penny." Jughead clarifies.

"No. You're wrong, she told me she doesn't associate with her mom anymore." Toni tries to convince herself more than anyone.

"You knew?" Jughead glares at Toni.

"I knew who she was not that Ellie was talking to her!" Toni yells.

"Want proof?" Cheryl cocks her head and takes out her phone. "I have a video." She shows Toni the video and Toni's eyes fill with a mix of confusion, anger, and sadness.

"If she was in with them all along then…why did she…" Toni trails off.

"Sleep with you?" Jughead cocks an eyebrow.

"What?!" Cheryl gasps and looks at Toni. "Tell me you didn't touch that creature!"

"She came home wearing Toni's shirt the morning her mom got her." Jughead tells Cheryl who promptly crosses her arms.

Toni glares at Jughead Then looks sorrowful at Ellie. "No way she used me. There must be another reason she's sitting with them." Toni turns back to Jughead, pissed off. "Like the fact that you kicked her out of the Serpents."

"Yeah, because she was going to be living with a Ghoulie!" Jughead argues.

"You left her alone in the southside! She was probably just trying to find some protection for herself!" Toni stands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cheryl eyes Toni, worried but trying to hide it.

"To find out what the hell is going on and to tell Ellie you were joking about kicking her out." Toni responds.

"The hell you are! Sit down!" Jughead orders. Toni ignores him and starts to walk to the Ghoulies table. "Toni! Get back here!" Toni ignores him, hyper focused on only one thing - Ellie.

"El-" She starts, before instantly getting hit in the stomach by Sharkbait with a lunchtray. The Ghoulies all laugh as Toni grabs her stomach in pain but Ellie stays silent.

Jughead and Cheryl start to follow Toni to the table, leading the other Serpents with them.

"Are we gonna have a problem here?" Sharkbait stands, signaling the other Ghoulies to do the same, including Ellie.

"Not unless you hit her again." Jughead warns.

"What? I was just protecting my area. You can't blame me for being nervous when a Serpent walks toward my crew." Sharkbait says.

From across the cafeteria, Weatherbee watches. "If one of them even flinches, call security." He says to one of the teachers.

"Eleanor, you don't have to hang around with them." Toni says.

"She knows that. She's choosing to be here." He smiles.

"Ellie, I know you aren't like them. Please. I can protect you, you won't be alone." Toni reaches a hand towards Ellie and Sharkbait slams his lunch tray on it.

"Security. Now." Weatherbee orders. A teacher runs off to get security and the confrontation continues to escalate.

"I warned you!" Jughead steps towards Sharkbait. The Ghoulies start to arm themselves with trays, forks, and anything else they can find. A few even pull out switchblades.

"Go ahead, throw the first punch." Sharkbait says, leaning forward towards Jughead. The two get locked in a stare down before Toni throws a punch right at Sharkbait's jaw. "Ow! You little bitch!" Sharkbait lunges at Toni but Jughead intercepts, starting another fight. Amanda and Betty join in, convincing Kacey to help out too (not that she took that much convincing this time. She was damn well gonna protect her friends and the man she adored).

Ellie grabs Toni's jacket sleeve and pulls her to the ground, pinning her.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Ellie whisper-shouts, pretending to throw a punch.

"When Jughead told me he kicked you out, I knew you were only doing it for their protection. I had to do something before you got hurt." Toni tries to flip Ellie so that she's on top but Ellie doesn't let her.

"If they see your back exposed, they'll kill you. I'm your only protection from the fight right now." Ellie explains, again pretending to punch her. "You have a target on your back you know."

"So? You saved me once, I trust you can do it again." Toni fake struggles. Ellie chuckles a sad laugh.

"That's the irony." She pretends to punch her. "I'm the one that put the hit on you."

"What?" Toni forgets to fake fight and just goes still. "El, why would you do that?"

"I thought Penny was bluffing. I went over to your house to warn you but I was too late."

"You slept with me anyway?! You didn't think to mention the fact that you almost got me killed?! Jughead was right, you used me!" Toni breaks an arm free and real punches Ellie on the cheek.

"Fuck!" Ellie grabs her face and re-pins Toni's arm. "Watch it! I'm not kidding, they'll kill you!"

"Because you told them to!" Toni argues, kneeing Ellie in the stomach. Ellie flinches but doesn't let go. Toni spits in Ellie's face.

"Can we please talk about this after the gang fight?!" Eleanor begs.

"Ellie!" Sharkbait calls. "Catch!" He tosses her a knife which she catches. "End that Serpent slut!" Ellie rolls the knife around in her hand and looks down at Toni.

"El." Toni says, in a 'you're really not that insane put that down' kind of way.

"Break it up!" Security yells, pulling apart the massive fight. "Break! It! Up!" A massive security guard pulls Ellie off of Toni and another helps Toni to her feet.

"You again?" The guard rhetorically asks Ellie.

"What can I say? I'm too aggressive." Ellie jokes, shrugging. "That one though, didn't put up much of a fight. Just tried to hide before I got to her. Whimp." Ellie nods at Toni.

"That true?" The guard holding Toni asks her.

"Yes sir." She responds, eyes locked on Ellie. The guard lets her go.

"Then get out of here." Toni stares at Ellie for a second before heading off into the herd of bystanders.

"Move your feet, we're taking you to the station." The guard orders.

"You're sending two entire gangs to jail for a school fight?" Ellie smiles. "You're kidding right?"

"Anyone whose over 15 can be charged with battery and assault. Now if you want to fight the charges, talk to the judge. For now, move it!" The guard orders, forcing Ellie forward.

Another guard marches up next to them, holding Jughead.

"Keep 'em separated! Can't have another gang fight!" The guard holding Ellie orders.

"Sorry sir! I saw her tattoo and assumed they were on the same side!" The guard holding Jughead responds.

"You gotta go by the jackets. That's where their loyalty lies." El's guard responds.

The guards words rang true, at least to Jughead. No jacket, no loyalty. In his mind, El may have the tattoos but when wearing that jacket, she'd never be a Serpent. He looked around and smiled at Kacey, who had ducked into the crowd and out of the fight the second the security guards showed up. She smiled back, her lip cut but the rest of her face near pristine.


	16. Out of Trouble, Into Trouble

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Out Of Trouble - Into Trouble.**

Ellie groans and slams her forehead into her palms.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here." Sharkbait whines from under a blanket on the bottom half of a bunk bed.

"Yeah and some of us have a massive hangover," Ellie starts before shouting the next part. "That these goddamn bright ass lights aren't helping!" She groans again and falls off the bench she was sitting on. "Ow." She pouts.

"Here's an idea, don't drink underage and you won't get a hangover. Or at least don't get arrested with a hangover and you won't have to deal with the lights." Sheriff Keller says. Ellie flips him the bird. "Eleanor Peabody I swear to god-" he starts.

"It's Patel!" Ellie growls.

"Not what it says in the database." He looks at his computer. "Eleanor Peabody, arrested for assault, battery, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, more assault, another battery charge, attempted homicide-?" He reads the last one as a question and raises an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't try to kill anybody! The judge that day just wanted to screw me over." Ellie puts her head in her knees and groans again because of the lights.

" !" Kacey says as she opens the door to the sheriff's office.

"Kacey, what are you doing here?" He asks her.

" please, you have to let Amanda go. Her dad'll kick her out if he knew she was involved. He kicked Eleanor out already. Please! She's not even a Serpent!"

"Kacey I'm sorry, but I can't break the law."

"It's not breaking the law if you drop the charges!"

"That's not my call to make."

"Sheriff please. She's my only friend. You know her! She's a good girl." Kacey pleads. Sheriff Keller sighs and stands, walking to Amanda's cell.

"Patel, get up. You're free to go." He orders. Amanda bolts to her feet.

"Really?!" She smiles, exiting the cell.

"Really?" Ellie's jaw drops and she slams her head back into her lap. "Ugh! That worked?!"

"How come the school lights didn't bother you?" Sharkbait asks.

"They did. I distracted myself from it with-" She looks at Keller then back at Sharkbait. "Pixie sticks."

"Pixie sticks?" Sharkbait cocks his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I got a sugar high and it took away the pain. Happy?" Ellie rolls her eyes and Sharkbait finally catches on.

"Oh! Pixie sticks!" He rolls off his bed and whispers in Ellie's ear. "I happen to have a few on me."

"Didn't they search you?" Ellie asks.

"Secret pocket." Sharkbait slaps his crouch and Ellie wrinkles her nose.

"Not that desperate."

Penny marches into the Sheriff station while Kacey and Amanda leave.

"Eleanor, what the hell?!" She raises her arms from her sides in exasperation and just looks at Ellie.

"Oh thank god." Ellie stands and walks to the bars of her holding cell. "You went to law school or something right? Get me out of here!" Ellie demands.

"Trust me, you don't want her help." Jughead shouts from a few cells down.

"Shut up!" Penny yells at him.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up, Junkhat!" Ellie yells down to him.

"Eleanor it's not that simple. You have a history." Penny tells her.

"The hell it isn't that simple! Kacey just Amanda out with puppy dog eyes!" Eleanor responds.

"And you think my puppy dog eyes are gonna work just as well?" Penny shakes her head. "Look I don't know what the fuck your problem is but this is not how Greg would have raised you."

"I love how you have to say would have because you weren't fucking there." Ellie laughs.

"Are you high right now?!" Penny whisper shouts, leaning closer.

"I wish." Ellie smiles.

"Eleanor!" Penny whisper shouts again.

"What? Geez, I'm just being the Ghoulie you want me to be." She smiles and raises both eyebrows, drawing Penny's attention to her serpent tattoo.

"No. Not with that you aren't. I have an idea. Trust me."

"Whatever."

"Eleanor. Trust. Me."

"Yeah, Okay, I said whatever! God!"

Penny leaves the sheriff's station. Eleanor puts a hand out towards Sharkbait, not turning her eyes from the door.

"Okay, now I'm that desperate." She says. Sharkbait smiles. He checks to make sure Keller isn't looking before reaching into his underwear and pulling out a colorful Jingle Jangle tube and hands it to Ellie. Ellie instantly rips it open, crumpling up the tube when she's done and tossing it into the next cell over.

"Oh that's perfect." Ellie sinks against the wall with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Keller looks up from his clipboard and noticed the tube in the cell. "Do I have to add a drug charge?" He glares at Black Eye.

"That's not mine, I swear!" Black Eye puts his hands in the air.

"You're the only one in the cell."

"Well it's not mine! Check the Ghoulies man, they're the drug dealers!" Black Eye shouts.

"Hey!" Ellie hits the wall connecting the cells with the back of her hand. "Stop talking shit!" She falls forward in a fit of giggles, unaware of the giant bruise that had formed on the back of her hand.

After what felt like forever it was finally time for the hearings. Ellie got off without a charge being added to her record, Sharkbait got house arrest for a month, and Jughead somehow got out scott free.

"How'd you get me off?" Ellie asks as she follows her mom out of the sheriff's station.

"I made a deal. That's what lawyers do." Penny replied.

"What kind of deal? I'm not going to-"

"You don't have to do anything. It was a two for one deal."

"Two for one?"

"An old friend of mine and I had similar interests. He had connections to get someone out and I asked him to get you out too."

"What did you do for him?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who should just be thankful." Penny turns to Ellie and Ellie stops walking.

"Thanks." She mumbles.

They reach their home and Ellie instantly turns around. "Gotta go."

"You aren't going anywhere, you just got arrested for a gang fight!" Penny argues.

"No. I got arrested because someone else started a gang fight and I had to keep up the facade you put in place." Ellie rolls her eyes and leaves, ignoring all the threats that get thrown her way.

She wanders the streets, unsure where to go but sure she doesn't want to be home, when she passes Toni.

"Hey!" She calls, but Toni ignores her. Ellie steps in front of her. "Were you really just about to ignore me? How did things work out after the fight? Are you okay?" Ellie asks, sincerely concerned.

"Move." Toni doesn't meet Ellie's eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me? I know what I did was shitty but you don't have to damn my name over it!" Ellie looks a mix of sad and angry.

"It's not what you did. It's who you are." She finally looks up into Ellie's eyes. "I can't be seen talking to a Ghoulie." She pushes past Eleanor and walks off into the night. Ellie watches her for a moment, unsure what to do.

"No." She finally says. "No that's a bullshit excuse!" She walks up next to Toni.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Eleanor!" Toni snaps.

"Neither do I, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to say that. You don't follow the rules. That's your thing. Jughead told you not to associate with me when I first came to town and you sat with me and Amanda and Kacey anyway." She steps in front of her again to stop her from walking. "The patch on my jacket wouldn't make you avoid me. Hell, you marched right up to my table at lunch the other day!"

"And what makes you think you know me so well?!" Toni spits.

"Maybe I don't know you." Ellie shakes her head slightly. "'Maybe I only know the parts of you that I've seen these past few months in town. Or maybe I only know the parts of you I remember from before I moved." She looks in her eyes. "But I'd like to know you. I'd like to get to know the parts of you that I have yet to meet. But I can't do that if you keep pushing me away over one poor judgment call."

Silence fills the air as Toni thinks. Her face softens for a second before scrunching back up.

"It was more than a poor judgment call." She pushes past Eleanor again and this time Ellie lets her leave. She watches Toni leave before turning around and heading off to Amanda's.

She knocks on the door and Steve answers.

"I thought I told you to never return to my house." Steve spits, his breath a combination of garlic and cigarettes.

"I'm just here to see Amanda." Ellie tries to hide her face, knowing damn well that Steve would instantly see she was high.

"You're not ever seeing her again. She's lucky you left when you did so you couldn't hurt her." Steve slams the door in Ellie's face before she can respond.

Ellie's high starts to wear down. She slumped against the trailer, sitting in the mud around it.

A car pulls up in front of her, it's familiar to her but she can't remember why. That's when Sharkbait sticks his head out the drivers window and over the top of the car.

"You look like you could use some fun." He smiles at Ellie. Ellie just looks at him, not really wanting to do anything but keep sitting there. But she figured she'd have to leave eventually and a drive sounded a lot better than walking. So she got up, walked to the car, and hopped in. "Alright!" Sharkbait says, pulling himself back into the car. "Let's go!" He floors the gas and Ellie instantly regrets getting in.

"Fuck man! Slow down!" She grabs the 'oh shit' bar above the window with one hand and dashboard with the other.

"There's only one way I know how to drive and that's fast!" He replies. "Woohoo!"

Ellie's face turns green and her head starts to pound. "Slow! The fuck! Down!"

Sharkbait ignores her and keeps whipping around corners, not really watching the road. Like at all.

Ellie looks out the front window and sees Toni walking in front of them. "Stop!" Ellie yells.

"Why?! You gotta hit something eventually!"

"Are you insane?!" The car is now inches from Toni and having exhausted all other options, Ellie grabs the wheel and spins it. Hard. They crash into a pole, sparing the Serpent girl, but sending Sharkbait flying through the window.

Ellie coughs, pushing against the airbag and tries to undo the seatbelt. "Shit." She mumbles. "Shit!" She says again, giving up. She looks around the mess of metal that surrounds her, thankful it didn't explode. "Okay. Seatbelt's stuck. I can figure this out." She looks to the drivers seat and just then notices Sharkbait is no longer there. "I told him to wear a seat belt." She mumbles.

She rolls her head to the side and grabs her neck in pain. "Ah fuck!" She feels around the back of her neck and her eyes widen with fear when she touches cold metal. She keeps her hand on the metal piece for a moment, freaking out. "Spine." She whispers. "The spine." She moves her hand to the base of her hairline on her neck and feels down the spine. Her hands don't feel metal and she sighs in relief. "Thank god." She mumbles.

Next she moves her hand to the jugular, feeling down the long vein and near smiles when she again doesn't feel metal.

"Good. I can't afford any more hospital bills." She says, moving her hand back to the metal piece between her spine and jugular. She feels down the rigid rod until she hits the end of it. "And I'm not attached to anything." She drops her hand to her side.

Ellie then turns her attention to her legs. She can't see beyond her knees due to the metal that surrounded them but her thighs looked okay.

"Ellie?" She hears a female tentatively call from just outside the car. The girl coughs and Ellie turns to the window.

Ellie keeps her mouth shut, not wanting anyone to know she was a part of this.

"Eleanor?" The girl asks again, coughing as her footsteps near the wreck.

Ellie turns her attention back to her legs. She grabs her left one and pulls hard. Pain shoots up her leg from where she pulled and she drops it, screaming in pain. "Ah! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!"

"Ellie!" The girl from outside shrieks. Ellie hears the girl start to move some metal and glass.

"Shit." Ellie mumbles. She knew she didn't have a choice now; the girl knew she was in the car. "I'm fine." She stutters.

"Hold on, I'm coming to help." The girl calls.

"I don't need help. I'm fine, I've got it." Ellie looks at the metal around her leg. 'No way to move it' she thinks.

The girl outside finally reaches the car, her pink hair now covered with smoke and dust.

"Go away Toni, I'm fine." Ellie doesn't look at her.

"Stop being ridiculous." Toni looks at Ellie's leg through what's left of the shattered window. "Your leg is stuck."

"No shit." Ellie takes off her jacket and puts the sleeve in her mouth. She then takes hold of her leg, preparing to pull.

"Wait! A piece of the car, it's through your leg and wedged in the metal. You can't pull free without moving it." Toni points, forgetting Ellie can't see past her knees.

"I can't reach it, I'll just rip the muscle." Ellie says through the leather in her mouth.

"Maybe I can get it out of the metal." Toni offers. Ellie takes the sleeve out of her mouth and finally looks at Toni.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" She cocks her bleeding eyebrow, causing it to drip blood down her face.

"I'm not. But I don't want to see you die either." Toni says, leaning forward and reaching through the crumpled window frame.

"How do you know I didn't just tell Sharkbait to run you over?" Ellie says.

"Because I saw you turn the wheel." Toni grunts, trying to stretch to reach Ellie's leg. "I wasn't sure it was you at first. That's why I called your name."

"You're not gonna reach it." Ellie tells her.

"I almost can." She insists. She reaches forward one more time, stepping on some of the metal pieces to boost her up. "So close." She stretches out further, causing her to fall forward into the car. Ellie catches her last second before she falls on a sharp piece of metal.

"You can't help." Ellie says, helping her back out of the window.

"Let me try." Toni pleads.

"I let you try. Now get out of here before Sharkbait wakes up." Ellie puts the jacket back between her teeth.

"I'm not sure he will." Toni replies, looking outside the car at something Ellie can't see.

"He's just passed out." Ellie shakes her head as if to shake the thought away.

"El, I think he's dead." Toni says. Ellie hesitates but takes a deep calming breath. She puts her hands on her knee.

"Is the metal stuck to the right or left of the car?" She asks.

"Left." Toni replies. Ellie nods and takes one more breath before pulling her leg to the right. She screams but it's muffled by the jacket. She feels her leg slide off the warm metal and hit the cold air. The piece wasn't deep in her, but it was deep enough to hurt. Bad.

Ellie pants heavily and spits the jacket out.

"You're free." Toni sighs, relieved.

"Move back." Ellie orders. She nods and steps away from the car. Ellie pulls both her legs up onto the seat, sliding them through the gap between her and the metal front of the car and turns sideways. She takes a knife out of her jacket pocket and cuts free from the seatbelt. Next, she takes off her flannel and holds it up to her bleeding leg, before moving the bleeding leg out of the way and using her good leg to kick the crumpled up door. The door breaks off the car, giving her enough room to safely exit the pile of metal.

Ellie sits on the gas soaked ground, crawling her way backwards away from the wreck.

"Why didn't you just use the window?" Toni asks, walking up to Ellie and crouching next to her.

"You try crawling through crushed in, broken, tiny ass window while keeping pressure on a wound." Ellie responds. "Besides," She smiles. "I wanted to show off."

Toni rolls her eyes and smiles slightly. "I'm still mad at you, though that was impressive." She jokes.

"And I'm still letting you be mad at me."

"Letting me?"

"Yeah, I could get you to forgive me any time I want. I just don't want to yet." Ellie winks and instantly regrets it, bringing her hand to her eye. "I gotta say, I'm tired of having Black Eyes."

She looks over at Sharkbait. He's not moving and covered in blood.

"We should call someone." Toni says, following Ellie's gaze.

"No. Not yet." Ellie stands and hobbles over to him, falling over when she gets there. She puts her fingers on his neck and shakes her head. "No pulse." She mumbles. She lifts his jacket and checks the pockets.

"Looking for something specific?" Toni asks, walking up next to her.

"Not something you'd approve of." Eleanor says, cocking her head and biting her lip. Toni watches her check his pockets before realizing what she's looking for.

"Ellie no." Toni says.

"Let me make my own decisions, T." Ellie finally finds what she's looking for and smiles. "Yes!" She pulls out some colorful straws.

"Eleanor you're not doing that!" Toni tries to swipe them away from her but Ellie dodges.

"Yes I am." She opens one. "Unless you know another way to take my pain away." She downs the contents of the tube before putting the empty tube back into Sharkbait's pocket.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Toni scolds her in disbelief.

"Not my first time." Ellie relaxes instantly. "Man these may be uppers but they calm me the fuck down." She lifts her flannel off her leg and grimaces. "That doesn't look good." She recovers the wound.

Toni sighs. "Come on. Let me at least help fix you up." She offers a hand to Ellie.

"I can't go back to Penny like this and I can't go back to the hospital." Ellie says, taking Toni's hand.

"I know." Toni helps her up and wraps Ellie's arm around her shoulder.


	17. Secret Anniversaries

**Chapter Fourteen : Secret Anniversaries.**

Eleanor groans and opens her eyes. She glances around, not moving her head. She sees two people, Toni, who sitting at the foot of her own bed that Ellie was laying in, and a very tall very angry old Serpent with crossed arms.

"You were in a car accident. You passed out as soon as I got you here." Toni says. "Do you remember any of that?" Eleanor closes her eyes.

"My head hurts." She mumbles.

"Yeah a car crash will do that." Toni responds.

Ellie reaches into her jacket pocket only to find its empty. "Give it back." She demands, sitting up and glaring at Toni before instantly wincing in pain and laying back down. She grabbed her leg where the metal had been removed, unaware that she would forever have a limp.

The old man looks at Toni with an 'explain' look.

"Her head must be messed up from the crash." Toni tells him. He nods.

"She can stay here for the day to rest but then I want that Ghoulie out of my house." he orders.

"Okay." Toni nods.

"Sneak her out at night, no one can know she was here." He adds. Toni nods again and the man exits the trailer.

"Your grandfather I presume?" Ellie says.

"How'd you guess?" Toni smiles. "Thank you." She hands Ellie one of the JJ tubes she took out of her pocket while she was asleep.

"What did I do?" Ellie asks, taking it and using it right away.

"You crashed the car so it wouldn't hit me. Thank you." She stands. "You need rest. I told the cops he was driving alone and must have swerved to avoid me so you should be good."

"No. Stay." Ellie tries not to let the tears welling up in her eyes fall but fails to keep them back. Toni looks at her and sits back down.

"Okay." She nods. Ellie looks away and silently let's tears slip from her eyes.

She chuckles slightly. "My life is just so fucked up right now." She shakes her head. "You know I never told anyone my dad died?" She looks at Toni. "It's stupid, I know. But I never told anyone at school. I knew administration would send me here, to Riverdale, to my mom."

"Wasn't there a news story when his bike crashed?" Toni asks. Ellie shakes her head.

"I was there when it crashed. I was riding next to him. He was helping me learn how so I could get my license." She says. "It was raining. His tires slipped. You can guess the rest." She tries to dry her eyes but more tears keep coming. "I knew he was dead. I scattered the bike parts in the woods before taking him into them too."

Ellie hesitates but continues. "I...I spent an hour digging through the mud and...and I…" She trails off. "Two months later he got a call on his cellphone, I let it go to voicemail but something told me to check it." She takes a breath and looks at Toni. "It was FP. I knew that someone had to come here to Riverdale and keep up the family tradition. So I bought a bus ticket to Greendale and called Steve to pick me up. He did, and I told him everything that happened."

She reaches for her neck tattoo. "The only things I have now are this tattoo, and stains of mud and blood on a pair of my jeans. I had his jacket, but…" she stops talking and they're both left in silence for a moment.

Toni doesn't say anything. She knows she doesn't have to. Instead she just lays down next to Ellie and holds her close, letting her cry in silence.

Betty and Amanda waiting for school to end. After school they were going to celebrate one month of their secret relationship at Amanda's trailer. Her dad was working late so they would have the trailer all to themselves for the night. They had been at her trailer for only ten minutes when a knock came at the door.

When Amanda opened the door she came face to face with Black Eye and Veridian.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Betty had walked up behind Amanda watching what was happening.

"We just came by to wish you and Betty a happy one month. That is today right?" Black Eye asked as though he didn't just pretty much out Betty.

"What!?" Amanda asked loudly.

"Don't worry we just wanted to come by to support." Black Eye and Veridian smiled as Betty put her arm around Amanda's shoulder. " We're also together but no one knows because Veridian's dad doesn't want her dating and he's terrifying if I'm being honest." Amanda chuckled and stepped aside to let them in.

"Oh what? The big bad Black Eye is scared of my dad?" Veridian teased.

"Hell yeah!" Black Eye handed Amanda a case of beer he had brought for the occasion while answering matter of factly.

It wasn't long before everyone was sitting in Amanda's living room sprawled out on the floor. An old beat up Monopoly board sat in the middle. The cards used were hand made and the pieces were random things found around the trailer. Many pieces of clothing lay around the four teens, recently discarded during the game. Regular Monopoly was too boring and main stream for the Serpent and Serpent adjacent Southsiders so they decided to play strip Monopoly instead.

Veridian somehow still had most of her clothing still on her body to the displeasure of Black Eye who was almost completely naked. The only thing covering his body was his boxers and one sock. Betty was topless, a marvel to see in Amanda's mind. Betty's shoes were laying at her side, perfectly placed next her thigh. Amanda had chosen to keep her sock but got rid of her top and pants leaving her almost naked with Black Eye.

"Well this doesn't seem fair. I mean Amanda and I are over here practically naked while you and Betty are sitting pretty with almost all your clothes." Veridian ignored Black Eye's complaints and moved her piece around the board. She was forced to pick up a card and do as it says. She smiled at the card and then at Blackeye before ripping her shirt off in one fluid motion.

"Better?" Was all she said before throwing her shirt at Black Eye's face.

"Much." He winked in her direction causing Betty and Amanda to laugh.

By the end of the game Amanda had a few pieces of Betty's clothing and Blackeye's shirt. Blackeye had not acquired any clothing that was not his and managed to lose everything except his boxers. Veridian held onto most of his clothing holding it over him the whole time. Betty had managed to strip down to just her underwear and only had Amanda's pants as collateral.

Veridian and Black Eye argued over whether or not he would get his clothes back as Amanda cleaned up. Amanda handed Betty her beer to finish it off while she did the same with the rest on the table. Amanda packed the empty bottle back into their container and handed it to Black Eye as he left fully clothed. As much as she wanted to get the cash back her dad would have killed her if he found out she had been drinking.

The door closed shut with a slam leaving Betty and Amanda alone once again. "So do I get my clothes back?" Betty asked Amanda and she followed her back to the couch.

"Hm- I don't know… I think I like you better like this." Amanda waved her hand up and down Betty's clothingless body. The alcohol, although not a lot, gave Amanda more courage than she would have ever had sober.

Amanda moved in closer crowding Betty with her arms. Her lips brushed Betty's but didn't connect right away like she so desperately wanted.

A few breaths came and went before she broke and moved her lips that millimeter closer to Amanda's.

Before Betty could really fully process what was happening her bra was being ripped off over her head and thrown to the floor. Amanda's hands roamed her body while Betty tried to peel off her shirt. Eventually she lifted her arms helping her out.

Amanda marveled in the sight that was Betty Cooper. It wasn't to long later, when moans filled the trailer, that Amanda prayed her dad wouldn't come home.


	18. A Bittersweet Day for a Bittersweet Girl

**Chapter Fifteen : A Bittersweet Day For A Bittersweet Girl.**

Toni is playing with Junkyard in her trailer one day when her phone goes off.

"Junkyard sit!" She says and the puppy follows orders. "Good Boy!" She praises, taking out her phone.

It's a text from Ellie 'I'm a few trailers down from you. Come find me.' Toni debates on going but finally decides to meet up with Ellie.

As she walks towards the girl she notices one thing right away, her shiny red motorcycle.

"Woah! El, where'd you get this?" She smiles, checking it and her out.

"One of Amanda's dad's friends was selling it. I got a good deal." She hands Toni a helmet. "Hop on." That's when Toni notices a few other things.

For starters, she wasn't wearing a helmet meaning the one she gave Toni was her only one. Then was the fact that her Ghoulies jacket had been replaced with a ripped jean vest.

"Where's your jacket?" She mentions first.

"Can't very well be seen in Serpent territory with a Ghoulies jacket, now can I?" Ellie responds with a smile.

"Okay, and where's your helmet?" Toni asks.

"Don't need one."

"Then I don't either."

"Toni Topaz you will put on that helmet or we will walk." Ellie looks stern but says it lightheartedly. Toni smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, final question." She says, putting on the helmet. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Ellie says as Toni gets on the bike, wrapping her arms around Ellie's waist.

Ellie takes off out of the trailer park and down some roads. They pass many Serpents on their ride but stop when they get to a cross street.

"Why'd you stop?" Toni asks. Ellie puts the kickstand up and gets off, helping Toni off too. "I don't get it, where are we?"

"Give me your jacket." Ellie says.

"Why, are you stealing it to sneak back into the Serpents?" Toni jokes. Ellie chuckles.

"You wish. Then I wouldn't have to park three trailers down when I pick you up." She responds. Toni takes off her jacket and hands it to Ellie. "We're about to enter Ghoulie territory. This'll get you killed. That's why you need the helmet, to hide the pink hair." Ellie explains as she puts the jacket in her bikes saddle bag.

Toni's trust in Ellie starts to falter.

"Ellie, why are we going in Ghoulie territory?" She asks.

"Don't worry, we're just passing through." She gets back on the bike and reaches a hand out to Toni. "Trust me?" Toni hesitates but takes Ellie's hand and climbs back on the bike.

Ellie can't help but notice Toni holding her tighter than before as they zip through the streets of the Ghoulie territory. She takes one hand off the handles and puts it on Toni's hand to comfort her, still managing to steer.

They stop at a red light.

"Who's that bitch with Eleanor?" One Ghoulie on the street corner asks his buddy.

"I don't know. Let's ask her." His friends responds. "Hey Eleanor, who's that hot girl!?" He shouts. Ellie tries to ignore them and Toni hides her face against Ellie's back. "Hey, I said who's the girl!" The Ghoulie shouts again. Ellie again doesn't respond. The light turns green before he can ask again and she zooms off.

"Ellie, I changed my mind. Let's go back." Toni pleads.

"We're almost there. Trust me." Ellie promises. That's when they meet another cross street and stop again. Toni instantly gets off the bike before Ellie can even put up the kickstand.

Ellie walks over to her and puts a hand on her cheek. "Hey, they didn't freak you out, did they?" She looks worried. "Don't worry, we're out of their territory now." Toni sighs in relief and Ellie grabs her Serpent jacket and hands it back to her.

Toni puts it on, happy to be back in it.

"Toni Topaz, welcome to the unprotected Southside." Ellie says, turning to look past the cross street.

Toni's eyes narrow with empathy as she stares out on the bullet hole riddled trailers and run down tattoo shops.

"El, I've never been here before. Is it all like this?" She asks, her eyes now focused on the skin and bones children that lay on the streets. Ellie nods.

"Yeah, most of it. We've got a burger place that's pretty nice, only been robbed thirteen times. That's a record low around here." She responds. "Most people don't keep business here anymore. Say it's not worth it because the gangs come in and steal everything. You have to pass through Serpent and Ghoulie territory to get here from the Northside, so most of the people that live here are unemployed."

"What do we have to do with employment?" Toni turns to Ellie.

"It's hell passing through your territory without a jacket. There's no jobs in the Southside." Toni still looks confused. "If we commute to the Northside then everyday twice a day we have to drag our sorry broke asses through both Serpent and Ghoulie territory. We never make it home with our whole paycheck." Ellie says, turning to Toni.

Ellie turns back to the unprotected Southside.

"This is why I joined the Ghoulies. Living here, it made me realize what was going to happen to me if I lived in Ghoulie territory without a jacket. It was worth it at the time." She turns back to Toni and takes her hand. "But it's not worth it if it means I can't be with you."

Toni looks surprised at Ellie's words. She steps towards the blonde Ghoulie girl and takes her other hand so that she's holding both.

"El, I forgive you." She says. "We'll find a way to make this work. I'll tell Jughead off if he yells at me for being with you. I'll take the hits from the Ghoulies when I walk you to class. I'll handle my grandfather staring me down every time you come to pick me up." Ellie smiles. "But I need you to promise that you care about me. That you won't ever hurt me. Not again."

Ellie's smile grows bigger as she hugs Toni close. "I promise. I promise I will never hurt you again, and I'm sorry that I ever did. I love you." She instantly regrets adding that last part and pulls away from the hug, trying to read Toni's reaction.

"I love you too." Toni says. She kisses Eleanor deeply and Eleanor kisses back. Just a kiss; A real kiss. A pure sweet kiss with only pure and sweet intentions. Toni pulls away, biting her lip. "But no more Jingle Jangle." She puts out her pinky towards Ellie.

"You drive a hard bargain, T." Ellie says with a smile before taking Toni's pinky in her own. "Deal."

Ellie takes Toni home, dropping her outside her trailer and trying to avoid eye contact with her scary Serpent grandfather through the window.

"I'll see you at school." Toni says, taking off the helmet and handing it to Ellie.

"See you at school." Ellie smiles. Toni starts to walk up to her door. "No way you think you're getting away without a goodbye kiss." Ellie teases. Toni rolls her eyes and pecks Ellie on the lips before heading inside.

Ellie puts on her helmet with a grin before heading off back to Penny's.

"You look happy." Penny notes as Ellie enters the house.

"I got my girl back, of course I'm happy." She swoons, laying down on the couch and thinking of Toni's soft lips.

"You might not be in two seconds." Penny says, handing her a thin white box

"What's this?" Ellie asks, taking it and reading the label. "A pregnancy test?!" Ellie shoots Penny a look. "I'm gay, what makes you think I'm pregnant?!"

"You've been having migraines for weeks now, get nauseous when you wake up, and haven't used a pad a single time since you've been here. Take the test, Eleanor." Penny says.

"But I've never had sex with a guy before!" Ellie insists.

"Then what was Sharkbait boasting about the day after your initiation party?" Penny questions.

Ellie tries to think, confused and afraid. That's when she starts to remember what happened that night. Only flashes of memory appear in her mind but it's enough to confirm what Penny says.

"I was drunk. I was high." She mumbles to herself, trying to rationalize.

"And you slept with a guy." Penny says. "Go. Take the test." She orders.

Ellie's heart pounds as she walks to the bathroom. All she can think about is her memory. She slept with him. She actually let a guy touch her.

She takes the test and waits the few minutes it asks her to. As she waits she starts to think about the future.

Toni doesn't know she slept with him. Hell, she didn't even know she slept with him. Things just got better between her and Toni, she couldn't tell her if the test was positive.

Sharkbait was dead. He would never know if he had a kid and the kid would never know they had a dad.

She had been doing drugs. What if she ruined the fetus and it would come out with four legs or three eyes or something?!

Ellie starts to panic even more and tears well up in her eyes.

It's time to check the results. She can barely bring herself to look but when she does the tears flow from her eyes and down her face. She can't hold them back and just sobs an ugly cry. She tries to compose herself a little before setting the test on the sink and exiting the bathroom.

"We have a problem." She says to Penny, choking back sobs. She looks to the side and closes her eyes. "Please help me." She asks.

She's expecting warm arms to wrap around her and comfort her. She's expecting calming words and promises to help. Instead she's met with the sting of a slap across her cheek.

"How could you be so reckless?!" Penny shouts. Ellie looks up at her with shocked eyes. "Your first time with a guy and you don't think to use a condom?!"

"I…" Ellie can't speak, to stunned by the results and the slap.

"You've done a lot of stupid shit, Eleanor, but this?!" Penny kinda laughs as she yells. "This is too far! I'm trying to be a good fucking mother but you can't keep it together for even one goddamn second! I mean Jesus, is there one bad choice that you haven't made?!"

Eleanor stares at her mom, still processing what happened. She doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing before grabbing her Ghoulie jacket and leaving.

"You don't come back!" Penny yells after her. Ellie gets on her bike and rides off to Amanda's.

Once outside Amanda's trailer she types out a message, tears falling onto her phone. 'I need you. I'm outside. Please come.'

Amanda slowly steps out of the trailer, whispering to Ellie.

"What is it? My dads inside so be quiet."

"Amanda, I'm pregnant." Ellie whispers quickly. "I don't know what to do."

"Wait, What?" Amanda tries to process what she's hearing. "Ellie you can't be pregnant. You're gay."

"I slept with a guy. It was once, I was drunk. I took a test, Amanda, I'm pregnant."

"Well did you take a second one? Sometimes there can be false positives."

"No, I know it's right. I've been having migraines and getting nauseous and my period is late." Ellie keeps panicking. Amanda thinks for a minute, trying to figure out what to do.

"Okay, I think I know someone who can help you. For now, just go home, alright? I'll text her and see what she can do." Amanda tells her cousin. Ellie takes a deep breath, slightly relieved.

"Thank you, 'Cus." She hugs Amanda before getting back on her bike and heading back to Penny's.

She opens the door, ready to defend her decision to return but she never gets a chance to speak.

"Eleanor!" Penny says, pulling her head up from where it was resting on the table. "Eleanor I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said about kicking you out." She rushes to the girl.

"But you did mean what you said about my stupid decisions?" Ellie wrinkles her nose at Penny.

"Well they were stupid decisions." Penny says. Eleanor just shakes her head.

"I need a nap." Ellie says, heading off to bed.

"It's two in the afternoon." Penny says.

"That's why I called it a nap." Ellie says back.

Amanda opens her phone and texts Betty. 'I need to talk to your mom.' She types.

'Why?' Betty types back with a quizzical emoji.

'It's for Ellie. Can you keep a secret?'

'Of course.'

'She slept with some guy and now she's pregnant. Her mom is pissed.'

Betty takes a second to respond.

'I'll get my mom.'

'Thank you!' Amanda sends with a heart emoji. Amanda clicks off her phone and waits.

A little while later she gets a text from an unrecognized number.

'This is Betty's mom. Tell the girl she can meet me after school on Monday if she wants to talk. I'll be in the parking lot.' Amanda sighs in relief.

'I will. Thank you.' She types back before sending a message to Ellie.

'Ellie, the person I was talking about just texted me. She says you can meet her after school tomorrow in the parking lot. I'll go with you if you want.'

No response. Amanda figures Ellie just can't get to her phone right now and so puts her own away.

"What the fuck is this town turning into?" She mumbles, laying down on her bed.

Alice Cooper puts her phone back in her pocket and walks towards her friend from the morgue.

"Sorry, that was my daughter. So, what do you have for me?" She asks him.

"This." He pulls back the sheet covering a body to reveal its Sharkbait. "A secret investigation the Sheriff is trying to keep hush hush."

Alice looks disgusted at the body. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." Her contract responds. This catches her interest. "He was a car crash victim."

"What does Keller want with a car crash?" Alice steps in to get a closer look at the body.

"They think it was more than a crash. They think it was a drug smuggling gone wrong." He recovers the body. "You see, in the wreckage they found some backpacks filled with Jingle Jangle. They also found a used up tube in his pocket, but I couldn't find any traces of the drug in his system."

"How do they know he wasn't just a dealer?"

"Because dealers work alone. They found this on the passenger side of the car along with some blood." He says, handing Alice an evidence bag containing a single blonde hair. "I tested the blood from the passenger side and the blood from the victim and they're different types." He smiles, excited about his findings.

"So you think a blonde girl was driving with him when it crashed? Why didn't she take the Jingle Jangle with her when she fled?" Alice questions. The guy just shrugs.

"You're the reporter." He says.

"Who made the 911 call?" Alice asks.

"How do you know there was one?"

"Because otherwise you would have mentioned how they found the body." Her contact grins.

"A Southside Serpent by the name of Toni Topaz. Said the guy was about to hit her when he swerved off the road. Also said he was driving alone." He says. Alice looks back at the hair.

"Doesn't look alone to me." She raises her eyebrows.

A knock echoes through Toni's trailer.

"I got it." She says, opening the door. In the doorway stands Sheriff Keller along with two cops she didn't recognize.

"You Toni Topaz?" Keller asks

"Yes." Toni responds, confused.

"We need to ask you a few questions regarding a drug smuggling case."

Toni's grandfather looks at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toni says honestly.

"Did you not make a 911 call to us about a car crash where you said a teenage boy driving alone, crashed his car to avoid hitting you?" The sheriff asks.

"I did." Toni responds. "What does that have to do with drugs?"

"In the wreck of the car we found backpacks of Jingle Jangle as well as evidence to suggest he wasn't driving alone." Toni keeps a straight face to mask her worry. "So, we figure one of two things. One, you are lying about what happened that night. Or two, it was dark so you didn't see the passenger. Do you mind if we ask you some questions to find out which it is?"

Toni steps out of the doorway to invite them in.


	19. The Queen Has Left the Building

**Chapter Sixteen : The Queen Has Left The Building.**

Jug and Kacey had begun getting serious with one another, but only in secret. At school they would make out in janitor closets or behind stage after rehearsals. However, making out isn't all it became. Jughead's father Fp had gone off doing whatever he did during the day, most likely canoodling with Betty's mother Alice Smith. With the trailer to himself, and Jugheads teenage hormones he decided to invite over Kacey. Kacey had no objection and rode her bike over. She knocked on the trailer door. She knew damn well she could walk in but she respected manners.

Now the time they spent together started off innocent with cuddling, soft kisses, and deep talks. That all changed when Kacey mad one "wrong" move which set Jughead off. Teenage hormones consumed them both and the trailer was filled with moans. When they were all done Kacey ended up in Jughead's shirt because she got cold. But it was getting close to when Fp would be back so Kacey quickly picked up her things, kissed Jug goodbye, and left to the Keller's.

Jug had decided to clean up the trailer before his father got home and discovered Kacey had left her shirt. He smirked and decided to text her about it. Jughead must have been tired because he immediately picked the first name with a red heart and texted them.

Jughead: "Hey you left your shirt here ;)"

Betty: "I didn't go to your house?"

Jughead: "Wdym? You were just here?"

Jughead had texted Betty Cooper not Kacey.

It was too late to fix anything now, but he still tried.

Jughead: "Oops wrong person" Jughead: "I meant script".

Betty knew he was lying.

Betty: "Sure :(" Who did he cheat on me with? Was all Betty could think about. So to clear her head she called Amanda.

Amanda was sitting in her living room eating dinner while watching Tv with her dad when she got a phone call from her secret lover Betty. Amanda looked at her father but he was too entranced into the Tv that he didn't see Amanda sneak away.

"Hey Betty what's up?" Amanda asked concerned.

"Jughead cheated on me." She sounded upset almost to the point of crying. Amanda just started laughing.

"Betty you do know that the little Rendezvous we've been happening are considered cheating too, right?" Amanda said, it was the truth. How could she expect Jughead to be loyal when she wasn't either. But Betty stayed silent. "Hey I'm sorry for laughing, but Betty you have to decide what you want. Him or me, and if you choose me you have to break up with him for fucks sake" Amanda was always blunt but that's because she's always truthful.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Amanda, Bye" Betty hung up. Amanda put on the face she always did when someone hurt her. She acted like nothing was wrong when she was damn sure hurt by Betty. Amanda could never say love but what she felt towards Betty was getting quite serious. She really cared for her. So that night Amanda texted her best friend Kacey for some help since she knew she was the one sneaking around with Jug.

Kacey couldn't lie to her Best Friend, like she did everyone else. Kacey agreed to the plan and would talk to Jug tomorrow morning.

"So have you talked to Jughead yet?" Amanda said while walking up to Betty and leaning on the locker next to hers.

"No." Betty stated as she closed her locker door and began to walk down the hall. Amanda pushed off the locker and fell in line with Betty.

"Well I think you should soon or it might get worse…" With that Amanda walked away leaving Betty with her thoughts about what to do with Jughead.

"Hey Jug, how are you and Betty doing?" Kacey asks acting as though she knows nothing about texts or the cheating.

"What do you know?" Jughead asked looking down at Kacey with eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kacey was never very good at lying to those she cared about. Jughead just gave her a 'come on I know somethings up' look. "Okay look, it doesn't matter what I know or how I know it I just think you should fix things." Kacey nodded before walking into class.

Jughead took her words to heart and was set on talking to Betty. Lunch was the first time they were both in the same room the whole day. Betty was trying to avoid the conflict and having to make a decision. Jughead leap from his seat and ran to Betty as soon as she entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Betty, can we talk?" He asked desperately.

"No" Betty replied without stopping.

"Come on seriously you won't even talk to me!?" He yelled at her back.

"You cheated on me, Jones. I don't have any reason to talk to you." Betty turned back around face red. There were many onlookers from the few tables around them wondering what could have caused such a divide between the "Serpent king and queen".

"One mistake and you refused to acknowledge me. How mature!"

"Which mistake? Accidentally texting me instead of your side hoe or cheating on me in the first place?" Jughead's shoulders slouched.

"Umm both?" Betty chuckled angrily.

"Classic. You know and to think I felt bad about cheating on you!" Jughead's eyes widened.

"What!? Who did you cheat with?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Betty said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Kacey…"

"Amanda…" All eyes turned to the table in the corner harboring only the two aforementioned girls.

"Shit!" They whispered to each other.

"We're over, Jones!" Betty yelled bringing her attention back to the argument at hand.

"Good!" Jughead yelled just to get the last word before stomping back to his table. Betty just completely walked back out of the lunch room not wanting to deal with all the drama that came with the fight.

"Well at least she picked you." Kacey said before returning to her lunch.

 **Sorry to you bughead shippers :/**


	20. The Grass is Dead is on the Other Side

**Chapter** **Seventeen: The Grass Is Dead On The Other Side.**

While the past few weeks had brought her friend's secret rendezvous and the chance to finally be with the ones they love openly, they had only brought Eleanor hell.

She had been trying to dodge Penny as much as possible. She was tortured by her withdrawal symptoms. Toni still didn't know about the baby and was still lying to the cops to cover for Ellie, which had put a strain on their relationship. Ellie had asked Amanda to keep her meeting with Alice Cooper a secret but still wouldn't tell Amanda what was said that day in the parking lot. However the worst of all was that she was now a month into her pregnancy, so she was starting to show.

The one thing that brought Ellie joy in these weeks was training Junkyard with Toni. The smile on Toni's face every time Junkyard followed orders or when she finally got the hang of a new training technique Ellie had taught her, were all that keep Ellie going. But she knew that would soon end.

She knew that once Toni found out about Sharkbait, about the baby, she'd leave her. She'd stop lying to the cops too, meaning Ellie would have to explain the backpacks of Jingle Jangle. She'd have to explain it alone.

Today, it had been about three weeks since the big "Bughead split" and Eleanor was hanging out with Toni, Amanda, and Betty. They were playing monopoly at Amanda's trailer which seemed to be an inside joke between Betty and Amanda, but Ellie didn't know why. Steve was gone for the day, so Ellie was safe to be there.

"Yes! Boardwalk! Pay up, El!" Toni shouts excitedly, putting a demanding hand out to Eleanor. Ellie started to count out the money, obviously lost in her own world. "Hey, you okay?" Toni asks. Ellie just keeps counting as if she couldn't hear her.

"Earth to Eleanor," Betty says, waving a hand in front of Ellie's face. That snapped her back to reality.

"Huh?" She looks up from the monopoly money in her hand.

"You okay, 'cuz?" Amanda raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just kinda tired today." Ellie replies, handing Toni her rent.

"You sure? You haven't really been the same since you talked to-" Amanda starts but Ellie cuts her off with a 'shut up' look.

"Since what?" Toni says as she scoots slightly closer to Ellie. She puts a hand on the girl's knee. "El, you can tell me."

Ellie looks at the floor and puts a hand on her stomach. Betty tries to hide her face, knowing the chaos that was about to happen. She takes Amanda's hand.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you," Toni promises with a warm smile. Ellie meets her eyes.

"You have to promise you won't leave me alone. I can't be without you right now." Ellie says, tentatively. She puts her hands on top of Toni's hand.

"Of course," Toni says.

"No. Promise." Ellie insists.

"I promise. El, there's nothing that could make me mad at you. Not anymore." Toni promises. "Now please, just tell me." Amanda gives Betty a look and Betty gives her the same worried look. Eleanor takes in a shaky breath.

"T, you know that Ghoulie guy I was driving with?" Ellie starts, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Toni replies. Ellie takes another breath.

"The first night I met him was the night I was initiated into the Ghoulies." She looks at Amanda who nods her on while gripping Betty's hand tight. Ellie turns back to Toni. "I was drunk. He gave me Jingle Jangle, but I think it was laced with something else."

"Oh god Ellie, are you on drugs again?" Toni asks worriedly.

"No. No, nothing like that. But…" she trails off. "He took me down a hallway to get away from the noise of the party. I was so drunk and high that I can't really remember much else but, I remember he took me to a storage room." Ellie swallows. "T, I had sex with him that night." Toni looks shocked. "And now, I'm pregnant." Toni doesn't know what to say but takes her hands back from Ellie. "Please say something?"

"How long?" Toni says, sad and confused.

"A month," Ellie replies.

"And you knew?" Toni asks Amanda.

"We both knew," Betty replies.

"Toni, I'm sorry," Ellie says, but too late. Toni stands up, still looking sad, confused, and betrayed. "Toni, I-" Ellie starts before Toni cuts her off.

"I think I better head home," Toni says, not making eye contact. She grabs her Serpent jacket off the couch.

"Toni, please!" Ellie pleads, starting to cry. Toni ignores her and walks out of the trailer.

Silence falls between the three remaining teenagers. Ellie just keeps staring at the door with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ellie…" Amanda says. Ellie takes out her phone and starts texting. "Who are you texting?" She asks, but Ellie ignores her. The second she sends her text she stands and rushes out of the trailer. "Eleanor!" Amanda calls. She wants to run after her but Betty holds her back.

"She needs to be alone right now," Betty says, pulling Amanda into a hug.

"I know." Amanda mumbles. "I just hope she doesn't do something stupid."

Eleanor rides her motorcycle down the streets of the unprotected Southside until she enters Ghoulie territory. She stops at a corner where a scrawny Ghoulie is and takes off her helmet.

"I need some JJ." She orders. The Ghoulie chuckles.

"And What makes you think I have any?" He smirks.

"You're Theodore Harrington. Sharkbait's old friend and business partner. The night he died he was supposed to be bringing you two bags full of the stuff, but that shipment never made it to you. Seeing that you're not jonesing, I figure you found another way to get some." Ellie says. "Does that sound about right?" Theodore rolls his eyes and hands her a colorful tube.

"I assume you have the payment?" He scoffs.

"I assume you don't want to go to jail?" Ellie says. She smiles and pulls out her phone, showing him it was recording.

"You Bitch!" He goes to punch her but she dodges.

"You don't make me pay, I won't tell Penny you just tried to hit her kid," Ellie says. Theo's eyes widen with fear.

"You're?!" He stutters.

"See you around." Ellie puts her helmet back on and gets on her bike, downing the drugs and throwing the empty tube on the sidewalk before riding off.

It's not long before she's in the Northside, parked outside the Sheriff's office. She debates on going in. If she does and tells the truth about that night, Toni won't have to lie anymore. However, then they'll know Toni was lying for Ellie and it might get her hurt.

"Eleanor." A familiar voice comes from behind her. She turns around to see that it's Alice Cooper.

"Go away, Northsider." Ellie glares.

"What are you doing at the sheriff's station? Is everything okay?" She asks, stepping towards Ellie.

"I'm fine."

"I know what I said before made you upset, but-" Alice starts before Ellie cuts her off.

"Yeah, it made me upset. I'm sorry if I don't really want to talk to somebody who told me my life was over because of one stupid mistake." Ellie glares. "What are you here for, anyway?" Alice sighs.

"I'm doing a follow-up story about that kid who crashed his car." She answers.

"Sharkbait?" Ellie questions.

"That was his street name. His real name was James Opal." Ellie thinks about the name, she had never heard it before. Something about hearing it now made it that much more real that he was gone. Before she knew it she was holding back tears. "Look, Eleanor, if you want to talk I'm here." Alice tries to comfort the girl.

"I don't want to talk to you." Ellie snarls.

"Okay. I'm here if you change your mind." Alice heads into the station and Ellie rides in the opposite direction, ready to take care of the last few things she needs to.

She drives down the streets for what feels like a long time, thinking about Sharkbait and Toni and everyone else that has been in her life lately.

She finally reaches Penny's and storms inside.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at Amanda's?" Penny asks, sipping some coffee. Ellie doesn't answer her.

She grabs her backpack and dumps the contents on the bed. She never did end up calling it her bed, it was just the bed. The only one in the trailer. Sure she used it and Penny slept on the couch, but it didn't feel like hers. Nothing in this town did.

"What are you doing?" Penny raises an eyebrow. Ellie starts to shove clothes into the bag.

"I'm leaving." She says while she continues to pack.

"Leaving?" Penny almost laughs. "To where?" Ellie doesn't answer, mainly because she doesn't have an answer. "Who do you think will take you in? Steve won't -" she's cut off.

"Not leaving you, leaving the town. My life has been hell since I got here." Ellie finishes packing and pulls her backpack on.

"You can't skip town!" Penny growls, blocking the door.

"I can and will. I just have to make a pit stop first." Ellie says, trying to push past her mom but unable to.

"What about that girl you've been seeing?"

"Toni Topaz?"

"Wait, that's who you've been dating?! Eleanor, she's a Serpent!"

"No shit. Don't worry, she won't miss me. I think we broke up earlier." Ellie again tries to step past Penny and out the door but is again blocked.

"What about your dad? Didn't you want to keep up his legacy or something?" Penny says, trying desperately to find a reason for Ellie to stay. She didn't want to raise a kid, but she didn't want Ellie getting hurt either.

"Kinda hard to be a Serpent and Ghoulie at the same time." Ellie finally manages to get past Penny and out of the trailer.

"Eleanor!" Penny calls. "You can't leave!"

Ellie climbs onto her bike and rides off to the second spot on her list: The home of Jughead Jones.

She pounds on the door and isn't surprised when it's Jughead that answers instead of FP.

"The jacket." She demands.

"Eleanor? what the hell are you doing here?!" Jughead glares.

"I don't have time to talk and I definitely don't have time to fight you. Just give me my dad's jacket and I'll be on my way. Now!" Ellie growls. Jughead has never seen this side of Ellie before and is slightly impressed and slightly angered.

"I'm not giving you shit." He spits. Over his shoulder, Ellie watches as FP gets her dads jacket.

"Here kid." He hands it to her, pushing Jughead out of the way.

"You can't do that!" Jughead glares at his dad.

"You can't deny her the only piece of her dad she's got left," FP says.

Ellie doesn't stop to chat. Instead, she shoves the jacket in her bag and heads back to her bike.

"Eleanor! This doesn't make you a Serpent!" Jughead shouts.

"Wasn't counting on it," Ellie says before riding off. She heads to Greendale.

As she rides, her phone goes off in her pocket. She takes it out and checks the text as she drives, not looking at the road. It's Toni. She puts her phone away before reading what she has to say but it's not long before it goes off again. She ignores it. Another buzz, she ignores it again.

She's not going back to Riverdale. She's never going back to the gangs and the drugs and the pregnancy and the drama. She's leaving it all behind. She's leaving her family behind.

Eleanor marches up to the ticket window of the Greendale bus station as her phone buzzes yet again in her pocket.

"A ticket to anywhere." She says, handing cash to the window worker.

"Tired of Greendale?" The woman asks with a smile as she types things into her computer.

"I never should have come here in the first place," Ellie responds.

She glances out the glass doors at her motorcycle once before taking her ticket and waiting for the bus.

 **Almost done...**

 **With this "Season" at least!**


	21. Opening Night

**Last chapter of "Season 1" for this fic.**  
 **Well, part one.**  
 **There will be 2 parts for this one.**

 **Kacey's POV:**

Backstage was systematic chaos; everyone was rushing around trying to fix costumes and set makeup. I was ready for the show so I was sitting in my chair watching everyone else rush around. What was troubling though is it felt like someone was missing, but Kevin wasn't freaking out so I just brushed that feeling off. I saw Amanda she was at her makeup stand doing finishing touches on her makeup and costume. I saw Jughead fixing his hair in the mirror, god he was hot but I had to focus on performing nothing else. I saw Betty she was playing on her phone already in costume, she looked extremely sad. I felt somewhat guilty but hey she chose to cheat. I saw Kevin talking so fast and to everyone that I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet. I was so nervous yet so excited! My first time performing in front of a crowd.

"Okay!" Cheryl yelled, "I have some news, peasants. A few days ago I received a text from Eleanor-that disgusting Ghoulie. She left Riverdale and isn't coming back" she finished with a smile. "That's all!" Everyone was silent and in shock. I look to Amanda it was clear that this was her first time hearing this, I was shocked at how Ellie could do this to Amanda as well as Toni. It was silent for a moment until Kevin spoke up.

"Okay I know this may be a little shocking to most of us, but we still have a show to put on. Now does anyone know Ellie's lines? If not then we're gonna have a problem" Kevin said frantically.

"I'll do it!" For we all turned around to face Veronica Lodge, "I helped Archie study I know the lines"

"Okay Hair, Makeup, Costume, LETS GO PEOPLE!". Kevin waved everyone off and the chaos began once again. Soon the play began.

The crowd was loving it. Kevin was still stressed, pacing back and forth behind the stage to make sure everything and everyone was in place, ready for next scene. Next up was my favorite scene mine and Jugheads duet, "I'm infected". The stage became dark and I ran into place in front of the fake gazebo. Lights came back on and the music began.

"I suffered through the measles  
I made it through the mumps  
Chicken pox's was nothing  
I nicknamed all the bumps  
But now my palms sweating

And my tickers skipping thumps  
My skin is turning green  
My thoughts are so unclean  
I think cupid slipped a mickie in my polio-vaccine  
I'm infected, I'm infected  
With these feelings that you've injected  
In my arm and in my heart  
I feel it in every body part  
Baby, I'm infected with your love  
Baby, I'm infected with your love"

Then Jug came on stage to join me. He sang next.

"Ain't never seen no doctor  
Ain't never take in sick  
One time I had the stab wound  
A band aid did the trick  
I'm the type who suffers  
On some tiny little prick  
But this tenderness I feel  
It's painful, and it's real  
My soul just gotta a boo-boo  
And no wowie pop can heal  
I'm infected, I'm infected  
With these feelings that you've injected  
Now your pulsing through each vein  
And your pounding in my brain  
Oh Baby, I'm infected with your love  
Baby, I'm infected with your love"

Kacey: Now I'm yearning

Jughead: And I'm burning

Kacey: And am I sighing

Jughead: And I'm moaning

Kacey: Could it be the greases monkeys  
That the vaccine was groaning

Both: Whatever you've shot into me  
I need another dose

Jughead: Wait!  
Did you say greases monkeys  
Man, thats gross...

Both: That's gross!  
Were infected!  
Were infected!  
Let's take this love  
Only as directed  
It's much worse diagnosis  
Then mononucleosis  
But it feels so much better than I ever expected  
We're infected

We're infected

Oh, baby...

Grandma Vernon: Allison!

Jughead: I'm infected with your love!

End scene.

The lights went dim again and Jug ran off stage to me. He lightly kissed me.

"You did great babe" He smiled and I melted!

"You did great too hot stuff!" I winked, he smirked before we had to run back on stage for the next scene.

The whole cast/crew and party crashers were all were at the biggest party of the year. Cheryl's house, being the biggest out of all of ours, was every partier's paradise. The music blasting through the house had the walls physically shaking and most of the patrons going deaf. However, no one seemed to care. Everyone was either drunk from the assortment of liquors and beer in the kitchen or high off all the drugs being passed around. I was alone because Jughead didn't want to party but Amanda wanted me to go. Amanda was dealing with her Betty situation when I got grabbed into the kitchen. The kitchen was filling with alcohol and drunk teenagers. I had never drank a drop of alcohol in my life.

"Your not a pussy now are you Kacey?" Cheryl said glaring at me with a judgemental look.

"No, of course not," I said standing my ground. Cheryl poured some sort of concoction into the red solo cup.

"Good then chug this!" She handed me the cup and I chugged it, luckily it didn't taste bad. I smiled at my accomplishment but she refilled the cup. This was gonna be a long night. I can't really much after that other than playing beer pong losing at first but the more drunk I got the more I won! Then I remember talking to Chuck, he gave me a drink that tasted different then all the others but I didn't question it.

Third Person Pov:

She was completely out of her element, way more talkative and flirty than sober Kacey. One bad decision was occurring at the same time Cheryl called Jughead.

"Hello, Hobo! Cheryl here just wanted to let you know your side hoe is currently grinding on Chuck, TA TA!" she hung up and Toni just stared at her with an annoyed look.

"Do always got to cause drama, Cheryl?" Toni said with somewhat of a drunk smirk on.

"I just am always in the mood for chaos T" Cheryl grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor.

Jughead has a mental battle with himself before leaving to go to Cheryl's party, he had to see if it was true. He quickly arrived with the help of his motorcycle. He walked inside to be met with the smell of alcohol, weed and sweat. Everyone was clearly under the influence of at least one illegal substance, but Jughead just went to look for Kacey. He tried pushing through all the dazed teens to accidentally bump into Amanda and Betty.

"Oh hey Amanda, have you seen Kacey?" He asked a little tense.

"Last I saw her she was in the kitchen," Amanda said before putting her attention back onto Betty, literally. Jughead just ignored them and went straight towards the kitchen. Then something caught his eye. He had found chuck but he was almost carrying a very stumbly Kacey to the stairs. She looked very out of it. Jughead quickly realized what had happened and became extremely infuriated.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER CHUCK!" Jug screamed. Chuck was caught off guard when Jughead threw a punch smashing into Chucks nose.

"Dude what the fuck!" Chuck almost immediately swung back punching Jughead in the jaw, and the brawl began between the two boys. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Reggie and Archie all stepped in to separate them. Kacey was leaning against the wall trying to not pass out and crying.

"Chuck leave thistle house now!" Cheryl ordered standing next to Jughead. He held his bleeding nose and ran it the door leaving it open behind him. Amanda as soon as the brawl broke out ran over to Kacey. She saw the condition she was in and grabbed her a chair to sit. Jug came over hugging her.

"Kace you okay?" He asked worried and she nodded.

"I just wanna go" she began to cry holding her stomach. Jug helped her outside he gave her the helmet and his jacket as he saw she was only in shorts and a thin shirt. He drove back to his trailer, his father would be at Alice's the whole night, and he knew Keller would rip him apart if he saw Kacey's state. Kacey walked to the door but soon fell into Jughead arms so he kicked open the door and carried her in. He set her in his bed. He went to go sleep in the living room but Kacey called for him.

"Jug can you please lay with me?" She choked out. She had cried the whole ride to the trailer and her voice became hoarse. He walked over kicked off his shoes before cuddling her in bed.

 **We hope ya'll liked it and hope ya'll like the second part as well.**


	22. Opening Night pt 2

**We're at the end now folks. Last Chapter here we go.**

Chapter Text

 **Chapter Eighteen Part Two: Opening Night.**

 **Amanda's POV:**

Cheryl had just dropped the bomb, in a very Cheryl way, that El had texted her of all people about skipping town. My whole body went still and I began to feel sick. El had told Cheryl, but left her own family, left me, in the dark. Her decisions just seemed to be getting worse and worse by the day.

I had a feeling Kevin was about to lose it, and I was right. After all, he had to find a replacement for her part minutes before the show.

I knew I had to snap out of it. I had to focus on the show and getting ready, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Cheryl had said. Why Cheryl? Why not Toni or Penny or me?

I continued getting ready, too focused on my own mental chaos to know who Kevin was rushing off to costuming to take Ellie's place. Cheryl came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, snapping me from my anxieties.

"Poor girl. I don't know what I'd do if my cousin texted someone other than me about something so serious." Cheryl said, her voice hinting at an ulterior motive for talking to me.

"Why did she text you?" I asked, looking at her in my makeup mirror.

"She told me to take care of Toni for her. I guess it hurt too much to text Toni herself. Or maybe she just didn't love anyone here as much as you thought she did. Even her own family." Cheryl smiles at my despair and turns to leave. "Well, I've gotta go get in my costume. Ta ta!" She leaves me there, alone, to process my cousin's betrayal.

Could I even call it that? Betrayal? Is that what El did? I suppose she did betray her family in a way. She became a Ghoulie, she did drugs, she didn't do shit to train Junkyard. I began to think that maybe the name Peabody fit her more than Patel.

I watched from backstage as Kacey and Jughead did their duet. My eyes wandered to Betty. God was she beautiful. She hadn't spoken to me since the breakup, probably upset that Jughead had outed her in front of so many people. No one cares that I was gay; no one cared that I existed. But her, the perfect girl next door, that was a big deal.

I stood across the room staring at Betty flirt up a storm with SweetPea. That bastard, stealing my girl. I didn't understand how Betty could even drunkenly flirt with him after he took Jughead's side in the divide.

Fuck it.

I grabbed a drink off the kitchen table and downed it, glaring back at my blonde goddess. I grabbed another and another, something Steve would kill me if he knew about. I soon began to feel the effects. I looked around for someone to make Betty jealous, just to see if she would even care.

My eyes fell on a blonde girl by the stairs. I didn't recognize her, so I assumed she was one of the party crashers that was neither cast nor crew. She was perfect. I stumbled over and put on my best flirt face.

"Wanna dance?" I put out my hand and she takes it with a smile. We dance on the floor and it isn't long before I'm done with her and dancing with some brunette guy. Then a redhead than a ravenette. Then, I ran into Betty and SweetPea.

I went back off in the corner alone, drink in hand, watching as the flirting from Betty became something more. I watched Betty stick her tongue down Sweet Pea's throat before downing the entire contents of my cup and throwing it to the floor.

I had enough. I had to confront I pushed against sweaty bodies that knocked me every which way. I probably would have lost sight of them if it weren't for Sweet Pea being over six feet tall and all. I stopped next to the pair, blocking the doorway into the next room with my arms spread out.

"Hey, Betty, can I talk to you?" I asked as demanding as I could. She was going to talk to me whether she liked it or not. Betty didn't bother turning her head to look at me before answering, obviously too drunk to recognize my voice.

"I'm a bit busy…" I rolled her eyes at Betty's snark comment before turning my attention on Sweet Pea.

"Hey, Sweet Pea, I accidentally overheard some blonde chick in the kitchen talking about how much she wanted to fuck you. Maybe you should go figure that out." I could tell he didn't believe me in the slightest, but horny and desperate, he left.

"What was that for!?" Betty yelled due to the loud music, the alcohol in her system, and her built up anger. She turned around, finally seeing that it was me she was yelling at.

"I could ask you the same thing? Sweet Pea, really?" I yelled. I just received an eye roll in response. "Come on you don't even like him! What's gotten into you lately!?" I yelled exasperated. I didn't know what else to say or do, I didn't want to lose her.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Betty tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm turning her back around to face me.

"If you're gonna be mad at me can I at least know why?" I asked.

"You are the reason Jughead and I broke up! If it weren't for you I'd still have a boyfriend!" Betty yelled with a slur. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the gay girl!"

"Are you kidding me!?" I yelled angrily. "If you are going to blame anyone else other than you and Jughead shouldn't we be blaming Kacey?! I mean he meant to text her not you. You would have never known about him cheating if not for that text. You would still be living in ignorant bliss with a boyfriend and a girlfriend on the side when things got too complicated!" Betty just watched me as I yelled. My eyes began to sting with tears, but I forced them not to fall. "You do have to see how stupid that sounds right!? The reason you and Jughead broke up was because you were shit together and you both cheated because deep down you knew it. Now can you stop blaming me for something I didn't do and get over it?" I pleaded holding Betty's arms to her sides, not sure if I should hug her or hit her. My nose stuffed up and tears began to fall.

Betty looked up at me, into my tear filled eyes, and softened.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I'm just so scared." She says. I loosen my grip on her arms.

"I know. No one should be forced to be out like that, but I promise you'll get through it." I say. She looks down so I tilt her chin up to me. "We'll get through it, together." Her eyes smile though her face remains in a frown and she leans in, kissing me deeply. Before I knew it we were full on making out in the corner.

I lost track of time in our makeout session, only brought back to my senses when I heard Chuck and Jughead fighting. I see that it's about Kacey and rush over. I ask her what happened but she doesn't answer, letting Jughead take her out the door.

I should have gone after my friend that night, but between Eleanor and Betty and the alcohol, I decided to stay. I decided to be selfish for the first time in my life.

When the party came to an end, I knew Betty couldn't go home to Alice. I also knew that my dad would be out with friends all night, so I would have the trailer to myself.

I took her back to my trailer and we instantly got busy with the sloppiest sex we've ever had.

Third Person Pov:

The next morning Kacey had slept till noon. She had 5 missed calls and 10 texts from asking where she was. Kacey had a password but it was easy it was her birthday so Jug opened it and responded to him pretending to be her.

Kacey: Sorry I went to Cheryl's and spent the night I'll be home around 5.

Jughead didn't know how long she would sleep for so he gave her some time before she had to be home. Jughead has been up for 2 hours now. He woke up took a shower, iced his bruises and began to make breakfast for him and Kacey. When Kacey woke up Jug took care of her before bringing her home.

That same morning Betty had woken up in the arms of a sleeping Amanda. It was 10 am and they were in her trailer. As soon as Betty went to get up to use the bathroom Amanda woke up.

"Where you going?" Amanda asked with a very tired morning voice. That voice lit up Betty's face, she found it so cute. She kissed Amanda good morning.

"Just the Bathroom!" She said making sure that her butt was showing when she walked away. Amanda smirked. She knew what Betty was doing and it was gonna be a repeat of last night. Amanda got up and waiting for Betty to exit the bathroom. Once she came out Amanda slammed Betty against the trailer wall. Her lips going from Betty's lips to her neck and down. They didn't get out of bed until noon that day when they got hungry for real food.

Everything was good and happy in Riverdale again. Well as happy as they could because a very much pregnant Ellie was still missing

 **So we have "Season 2" Thought up and almost all written so keep an eye out if you like this one.**  
 **Tell us what you think will happen to see if you're right.**


End file.
